Siblings of Doom!
by Mr. Dusk
Summary: When a family with one boy and ten girls move into the neighborhood, Zim becomes anxious and wonders if his clever human disguise will be founded out since he has no siblings of his own. Cover art by xXAngeLuciferXx
1. THE INVADERS NEXT DOOR

**THE INVADERS NEXT DOOR**

Zim sat in front of the reconnaissance monitors in his observation deck, examining live feeds from all around the surrounding area of his home base while GIR flew around atop of Minimoose, squealing as they bumped into anything that crossed their path. Zim smiled as he sat back in his comfy floating egg-chair, "All is well! The ignorant humans are going about their daily lives unaware of the doom that lies beneath their very eyes!" Zim cackled with laughter for a good few seconds until an alarm went off, "Huh? What is it!"

One of the monitors grew larger, showing a large van from the Moo-Ving company pulling into the neighborhood.

Zim leaned forwards and narrowed his eyes, "Hrrm? What's this?"

"Cow!" GIR cheered as he saw the company mascot.

The van stopped in front of the house that was across the street from Zim's home base. Two humans got out of the van and went to the back, opening it and getting in.

Zim scratched his head in thought, "Some form of human transportation vehicle, but what kind of cargo would it carry to require such a large size?"

The two humans started carrying out the cargo which amounted to a bunch of furniture including a TV, a couch, and a whole bunch of boxes.

"Hmm...with that many munitions, it seems as though they're setting up a base! But wait..." Zim's eyes widened, "No! The enemy is setting up a base directly across from mine! This cannot be! I've been found out!"

Minimoose then landed with a confused "Nya?"

Zim turned around and jumped out of his chair, "Minimoose! Start the procedure for an emergency disposal of our base! We must destroy it and relocate before it's too late!"

GIR pointed at the screens, "Ooh! Another one!

Zim turned back to the screens and gasped in horror, another van was pulling into the neighborhood and the screen counted over twenty life forms on board, "It's too late! They've brought an entire platoon! We need to set the base to self-destruct!"

"Hi baby!" GIR waved to the screens.

"Eh?" Zim took another look and saw a mother human carrying a baby human, both with blonde hair exiting the van after it parked. Soon after, the slide doors to the van opened and a total of one human boy and ten human girls with varying hair colors exited the van along with several Earth animals including a dog, a cat, a bird, a bat, a hamster in a ball, a snake, a lizard, and a frog.

"That's a lot of humans!" GIR observed.

"Nyaa!" added Minimoose.

Zim's mouth was agape, "It's just a larger than normal human family? Really Minimoose? They're not disguised at all?"

Minimoose nodded, "Nya!"

Zim sighed, sitting back in his chair, "Well, I guess we can cancel the self-destruct...how can humans multiply so much?" Zim pointed upwards, "Computer! Do we have information on...human mating?"

Another monitor lowered in front of Zim, at first showing static.

" **DISPLAYING VIDEO: THE MIRACLES OF HUMAN LIFE!"**

Zim narrowed his eyes as the video played.

" _Hello curious child! Ever wondered where babies came from?"_

As the video continued, Zim recoiled and screamed in horror, covering his eyes, "Ah! Disgusting! Why must humans be so disgusting? Skip this! Skip! Skiiiiiip!"

The video then fast-forward to the end, _"-and while all families come in all shapes in sizes, our corporate overlords have paid us to pass along the message to our youth that the ideal family has at least two and a half children!"_

" _ **Note:thisdoesnotmeanoneofthechildrenshouldbeslicedinhalf. Pleasedon'tsue."**_

" _Well, that's all for today children! Say goodbye to your innocence and say hello to an awkward start to adulthood!"_

The video then ended, Zim tapped his chin, "Two and a half children?" the alien counted on one of his fingers and then slammed his hands on the console, "Oh no! I'm only one disguised human worm! The invaders next door will surely catch on that something is amiss!" he then stood up, arms raised and hands balled into shaking fists, "I need siblings! Siblings!"

"Siblings!" GIR chimed in.

"Nya!" added Minimoose.

"Not you two! You two are too conspicuous! I need something...new!"

…

"Huddle up Loud family!" Lynn Sr. announced, everyone aside from Rita and Lily were groaning a bit. The patriarch of the Louds took a deep breath, "Now kids, I know that moving into a new place can be a drag, but since our house was lost in that tornado, we have to make do."

Rita nodded in agreement, "Fortunately we had insurance, and enough savings to purchase a new home with only an hour and half commute...well for me." she looked towards her husband with disapproving eyes.

"Honey, you know I was going to quit my IT job anyway."

"What?" the kids all asked in unison.

Lynn Sr. scratched the back of his head, "Well, it was going to be a surprise, but I've been accepted for an entry-level cook position at a place called..." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, "...Bloaty's Pizza Hog!"

Lola gagged, "What kind of name is 'Bloaty'?" she asked.

Her dad put the paper away, "I'm not sure, but they were hiring!"

Rita smiled at the kids, "Why don't you kids try to find your things and bring them inside?"

The kids all gave disapproving groans.

"First one to pitch in gets first pick of the bedrooms!"

That got all the Loud children to hurry towards the Moo-Ving van, shoving one of the movers out of the way. The parents smiled with Lynn Sr. putting an arm around Rita, "You know, maybe this will all work out just fine..."

"Hey guys, what does fra-gee-lay mean?" Leni asked, holding up a box saying "Fragile".

Everyone else panicked, "Leni no!"

The box then fell out of the girl's hands, landing with the sound of something breaking, "Ooops! Let me get that!" Leni picked up the box again, only for it to fall out of her hands again, causing another item inside to break.

Rita quickly walked over, "Uh, Leni, why don't you help out by holding Lily? Maybe take a walk around and get a feel for our new neighborhood?"

Leni accepted her baby sister who giggled in her hands, "Sure mom! No problem!" she then walked away from the Moo-Ving van.

"...she can't be trusted with fragile objects but she's trusted with a toddler?" Lisa asked out loud.

…

Zim was working in his lab with GIR and Minimoose watching in awe. Sparks flew from the electric welding tools meeting the metal, and the sounds of the lab's various manufacturing machines filled the large underground area with a cacophony of creation.

"Yes, yes! I've done it! I've done iiiiiiit!" Zim grabbed hold of the finished product with both hands and lifted it up into the air and laughed.

The finished Robobaby looked down at Zim, it's eyes zooming in a little, "Mama?"

"Aw!" GIR cooed, "It thinks you're it's mommy!"

Zim closed his eyes and smiled, "Heh, heh, heh! That is cute..." then he opened them with a glare and frown, "...but it's wrong! Robobaby, listen to me! Do not address me as your mother!"

The Robobaby zoomed the eyes back, "Dada?"

"No! I am to be addressed as your brother! Broth-er!"

The Robobaby cocked its head, "Onii-chan?"

Zim narrowed his eyes, "No."

"Bruh-ber?"

"Yes! Success!"

"Nya?" asked Minimoose.

Zim sighed and set Robobaby down, "Yes Minimoose, I am aware that Robobaby is little more than a decoration! But from what we know, human babies do little else than cry, eat, and make _disgusting_ human messes in their pants!"

"They make doodies!" GIR cheered.

"GIR, we need to stay focused! Unlike the Robobaby, the Robosister will be much more complicated! What do you know about the female teenage humans?"

GIR shrugged, "I dunno."

"You don't know? You're supposed to be an information retrieval unit! You watch TV all day! How could you not know?"

"Giiiiiiirl, those girls be all cray-cray!" GIR responded while snapping his fingers three times in a Z formation.

Zim tapped his chin, "Maybe if we had a live subject, we could-"

Just then, an alarm went off, **"SECURITY BREACH! HUMAN APPROACHING THE BASE!"**

"What? Computer, visuals!"

"Who is it?" GIR asked.

"Probably Dib, who else? That revolting worm is always trying to-"

A monitor came down, showing one of the human girls from earlier approaching the front door holding a baby human.

"...wait a minute, this might be exactly what I need!"

…

"C'mon Lily! Let's introduce ourselves to our new neighbors!" Leni told her youngest sister as they walked towards the house that had a front yard filled with gnomes, puffer fish, and a flag saying "I [heart shape] EARTH".

"I heart the Earth too!" Leni announced.

Lily giggled in Leni's arms.

Leni walked up to the front door which appeared to have a sign for a Men's restroom. She looked at the door in confusion, "Wait, this is a bathroom? Oh, maybe it's one of those fancy public ones!" Leni eyed the door suspiciously, seeing a doorbell right next to it, then jumped a bit as the door opened.

"Hello there!" shouted a short green skinned boy who emerged from the building.

Lily's eyes went wide while Leni smiled and waved, "Hi, I'm Leni and this is Lily! Our family just moved in across the street. Sorry, we didn't mean to disturb you!"

The green skinned boy laughed, "Disturb? Me? Oh, no no! I'm not _disturbed_! I am _Zim_! I live here!"

"You live in a bathroom?" Leni asked.

"Bathroom?" Zim held his arms out as if he was presented the building, "This is my house!"

"But the door..." Leni pointed at the Men's restroom sign.

Zim looked at the sign, then waved her off, "Oh, that! Uh...that's just how it came! It's a new design!"

Leni smiled, "Oh, now I get it! It's post-modern!"

Zim nodded, "Yes, yes, very post-modern! Would you like to come in?"

Lily spat a raspberry at him.

Leni waved a finger at her baby sister, "Now Lily, mind your manners! This sweet young man just invited us into his home!" the ditzy girl then realized something, "Wait, will your parents be okay with that?"

Zim nodded, "They'd be more than happy to let you in themselves, but they're uh...in the shower now!"

"Oh, I totally get that! I always put in the extra effort to look my very best!"

"You don't say? My parents just so happen to use a very...uh... state-of-the-art...head-thingy to look their best!"

Leni gasped, "O-M-Gosh! You mean a hair dryer? Like at the salon?"

"Yes! We have _all kinds_ of salon stuff!"

Leni walked right into the living room, "Ooh! You should've said that from the start!"

"Doggie!" Lily said as she pointed at the couch. On the couch sat an odd-looking green dog with what looked like a zipper on its chest and its tongue sticking out.

Zim suddenly got in front of them, "Oh, yes, this is my dog, GIR! He's my perfectly normal Earth dog monster!"

GIR waved, "Hi there!"

Lily and Leni gasped, "Wow, your dog talks? My dog hardly says anything!"

Zim slapped his forehead, "Yes, well...he's very special! One of a kind!"

GIR stood up and raised his arms into the air, "I'm monies baby!"

"Huh?" Lily looked up and pointed at a small purple-colored moose that floated into the living room.

"Oh and that's Minimoose! My uh...other completely normal Earth pet! We've been through a lot together! Yup!"

"Nya!" agreed Minimoose.

Leni gasped in awe, "Ooh, your moose talks too! And it's purple!"

Zim tugged a bit on Leni, "Yes, yes, Minimoose talks a lot, now how about that dryer? You can leave the baby here."

Leni frowned, "Gee, I dunno, my mom trusted me to keep an eye on-"

"Nya!" Minimoose floated just above Lily. Lily giggled and reached out to the creature.

"Hmm...can't argue with that logic! Okay! I trust you, little moose!" Leni gently set Lily on top of Minimoose, who then grabbed the moose's antlers. Minimoose then gently floated over to the couch where the newly-formed trio began watching the popular cartoon _Floopsy Bloops Shmoopsy._

Zim then led Leni into the side hallway, "The hair dryer is just over here!"

Leni smiled as she ran a hand through her hair, "I can't wait!

Zim stopped and reached for the backpack behind him, "Right, now close your eyes!"

"Huh? Why?"

"So they don't get blinded by the dryer-thingy!"

"Oh, right!" Leni shut her eyes.

Zim pushed a button on the backpack that opened it up, and he then brought out an odd dome-shaped machine, and put it over Leni's head.

…

"Dibs on this room!" Lana yelled as she laid down on the floor of an empty room with Hops, Izzy, and El Diablo.

In the next room over, Lincoln set down a box marked "Lincoln's Stuff" and sighed, he headed back outside passing Lori and Luna. Lori hummed with a smile as she carried a box marked "Lori's Things".

"Why are you so happy?" Luna asked, carrying one of her amps, "Aren't you upset that we moved away from your loverboy?"

Lori waved her off, "Oh, it turns out that Bobby and his family are going to move away next year anyway, he told me about his mom thinking they needed to move in with her family before we left." Lori then leaned in and whispered, "I'm just happy that I don't got to deal with Clyde and his nosebleeds anymore!"

"You know I can hear you." Lincoln told her, walking into the house with a box marked "More of Lincoln's Stuff", he carried it into the room he was claiming and set it on top his other box, then opened it to find the parting gift Clyde had given him before his family left. The gift was a Game Slave 2, a brand new handheld gaming console that came out recently. Lincoln picked it up, "Well...might as well give it a whirl."

…

Steam was still rising from Leni's hair as she carried Lily outside, "Thanks for letting me use your hair dryer Zim! We gotta go see the other new neighbors now!"

Zim shooed them out, "Yes, yes, begone now! I must...do things! Alone!"

Leni giggled, "Sure, we'll see you another time!"

"Bye baby!" GIR said with a wave.

"Nya!" added Minimoose.

"Bye-bye!" Lily waved back.

Zim slammed the door shut, and headed to one of his base's elevators and headed downwards. Back down in his lab, Zim had his computer analyze the data collected from the dumb human known as Leni, "That was almost a little _too_ easy! Foolish simple humans!"

" **SHALL I ASSEMBLE THE NEW ROBOT FROM YOUR DATA?"**

Zim pointed upward with a glare, "No! The highly-advanced Robosister will be built by MY HANDS! I can't afford to make any mistakes! Leave all construction to Zim!"

" **OHHH...KAY."**

"Yes! Now fabricate an endoskeleton for me!"

" **...FINE."**

…

Later in the evening, Lincoln sat on his bed still playing his new Game Slave 2, having gotten used to the controls.

"Hey Linky, can you help me? Lori won't let me come into our room."

Lincoln paused and looked up to see Leni in his doorway, "Uh, Leni, we're not at our old house anymore, we all got new rooms."

Leni nodded, "Okay...so where's my room?"

Lincoln sighed, and set the GS2 down, "Hold on Leni, let me help you."


	2. MINISODE - THE GIR SAYS

**MINISODE - THE GIR SAYS...**

"Come on, Charles! Say something! Pretty please? I'll take you for a walk for a week!" Leni pleaded with the family dog.

Charles just looked at Leni in bewilderment, "Arf?" he barked.

Leni frowned, "No, no, in English!"

"Leni, what are you doing?"

Leni looked up to see her sister Lana, "Oh, Lana! Can you help me? I can't get Charles to say anything to me! He's being so rude!"

Lana looked at Leni, then at Charles, then back to Leni, "Uh, hate to break it to ya sis, but Charles is a dog. Dogs can't talk like us."

"Our neighbor's dog did! He talked a lot!"

Lana and Charles both raised an eyebrow, "Are you serious?"

"No, I'm Leni."

"I gotta see this dog! What about you Charles?"

Charles wagged his tail with a bark, "Arf!"

…

"...huh, this is a weird house." Lana remarked upon arriving to their neighbor Zim's house.

"It's not weird, it's post-modern!" Leni told her sister as she knocked on the door.

"Yeah, that's still weird."

Charles nodded in agreement.

"Don't be rude you two!" Leni scolded.

The door opened and the three were greeted by GIR who waved, "Hi!"

Leni waved back, "Hi GIR! I want you to meet my little sister Lana and our dog Charles!"

…

Down in the lab, Zim was working on the Robosister, going through designs on what she would look like on the outside. Suddenly, an alarm went off, **"WARNING! EARTH CREATURES AT THE DOOR!"**

Zim growled a bit as he looked up from his work, "What, again? Give me visuals!"

A monitor came down showing GIR at the door talking to Leni, Lana, and Charles. "And that's why I eats so many tacos!"

"It's just that dumb human and a smaller one with a dog, nothing to worry about."

"Leni...I don't think this is a dog. I think it's a robot." said the smaller human. The dog with them barked as if in agreement.

Zim started to panic, "Oh no! The small human is smarter than I thought!" Zim reached into his PAK and pulled out a remote, "I'm sorry GIR, but for the sake of the mission, I must use the remote self-destruct. I can't let the filthy humans get their grubby hands on Irken technology!"

"A robot dog? Like on TV?" Leni asked.

Lana picked up GIR, "Yeah! These things are so cool!"

Charles growled a bit.

Lana set GIR down and pet her dog, "Oh, not as cool as you Charles, but still, robot dogs are pretty cool! Don't ya think?"

GIR also pet Charles, "Who's a good boy!"

Zim watched the monitor for a moment, then just slowly put the remote back, "Robot dogs are normal? Very well then! Back to work!"


	3. A NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHES PART 1

**A NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHES**

"Kids, this is our newest student Lincoln Loud! Please give him a warm welcome to our class!"

In Mr. Elliot's classroom, Lincoln saw a bunch of blank stares looking back at him. At least one of the kids in the first row had his mouth open and was drooling.

Mr. Elliot gave a polite clap, "Lincoln, would you like to give a little introduction?"

Lincoln smiled, thankful for the kind instructor, "Thanks Mr. Elliot...uh...I'm Lincoln. I like comic books and video games and uh...it's nice to meet you all."

None of the kids really responded. Lincoln could swear the kid who was drooling caught a fly and swallowed it.

"Does anyone have any questions for Lincoln?" asked the teacher.

A hand raised up from somewhere in the middle rows.

"Do you dye your hair?" asked a girl with long black hair and razor-like teeth.

Lincoln blinked a few times, "Uh...no...it's just naturally white."

This started up a bit of chatter among the students.

"Okay! Now let's find you a place to sit...oh! There's an empty seat right over there!"

Lincoln followed Mr. Elliot's pointer finger towards the back of the class where an empty desk was between a nervous-looking boy scooting away from the empty desk and a girl sitting in the dark back corner. He walked to the desk, hearing a lot of whispering and passing the girl with razor-like teeth who smiled and stared at him as he walked by. He pretended not to notice.

Lincoln took his seat and turned towards the nervous-looking boy, "Hello-"

Suddenly, the nervous-looking boy put his hands on his head and started screaming, "I can't take it anymore! It's just too much pressure!" he then stood up, picked up his desk, and ran to the window. The boy threw his desk against it, breaking the glass, then jumped out the window. A car alarm went off soon after.

Lincoln took in the scene in awe, "...huh, uh, Mr. Elliot?"

The teacher didn't seem to notice what had just happened and simply continued the lesson.

"Okay...I'm gonna pretend that didn't happen." Lincoln then turned towards his other classmate, a girl with purple hair, a sullen face, and she was playing a Game Slave 2 in class.

"Uh, hello, I'm Lincoln. What's your name?"

The girl didn't respond. She kept playing her game.

"Um...I know we're in the back, but shouldn't you-"

"It's Gaz. You're new, so I'll give you a warning: Don't bother me during a match if you know what's good for you."

Lincoln was a bit shocked, getting threatened when all he wanted to do was introduce himself. He was also wondering why the teacher didn't seem to mind that this girl was playing video games during class. Then again, it was clear already that this school would be vastly different from what the boy had been used to.

For one thing, the place of learning was mispelled as "Skool" for whatever reason. Another odd thing was that there were random bits of high tech here and there. Then there was the pure apathy almost all the students and even the teachers seemed to have.

Lincoln figured he might as well go with the flow now that he was here, but Mr. Elliot was teaching something he already knew. _"Great, I guess I'll just have to pass the time..."_ Lincoln looked over at his desk neighbor again, and then over to his bag. He reached into his bag and pulled out his own Game Slave 2, and powered it on.

…

Gaz had been winning match after match ever since she woke up this morning. She was on a roll, climbing up the Forknife leaderboard having bested BarthVader, destroyed DestPrince, and game-ended Gamelover. A smug smile spread across her face as Gaz relished her winning streak, not even the annoying new kid next to her was going to make her lo-

" **NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHES!"**

" _Hmm?"_ Gaz looked at the new player that joined the game. _"...L-Train? What kind of stupid name-"_

" **YOU LOSE, LOSER!"**

Gaz blinked a few times. That couldn't be right. The game just told she lost the match. The message stayed on the screen though. _"By a noob? You gotta be kidding me!"_ Gaz quickly challenged this "L-Train" to a rematch, _"That was just a fluke! I got distracted by that stupid name!"_ L-Train accepted the rematch, "This time I'll-"

Suddenly, a chat window popped up in the corner of Gaz's screen with a message saying: **"Hi there!"**

" _What?"_

" **YOU LOSE, LOSER!"**

Gaz's eyes shot open, _"Okay, that does it!"_ the gamer's eyes narrowed again as she started typing a message of her own, **"Listen here newbie, don't think that you've won anything. Distracting me with your stupid message is only making me want to destroy you more and more."**

After sending her message, Gaz got one back.

" **I'm sorry Gaz, I just wanted to be your friend."**

Gaz's eyes shot open and stayed open, she typed another message, **"How do you know my real name, you creep?"**

" **Look to your left."**

Gaz looked up from the game and to her left, the new kid with the chipped tooth and white hair waved at her.

"You?" Gaz yelled.

"Oh, Gaz! Are you getting along with our new friend?" asked Mr. Elliot.

...

Dib pushed himself against the wall as he peeked into the Skool's lunch room, "Okay, Zim's been working on that blueprint all morning but I couldn't see what he was designing. It must be some sort of doomsday device!" he said to himself. Several of his classmates glanced at him as they walked into the lunchroom, yet he continued, "I have to figure out what it is! First, I'll go to my table and- wait" Dib saw that his usual spot next to his sister Gaz was currently occupied by an unfamiliar white-haired boy with freckles, "...is someone actually sitting next to Gaz, willingly?" Dib's jaw dropped more as four unfamiliar girls also came to sit at the table, a gloomy girl with long black hair with long bangs, two twin blondes, and a small bespectacled girl with brown hair. "Okay, this is far more alarming..."

...

Lincoln looked around at his sisters before going back to the game, "Oh, hey guys! How's everyone doing?"

Lola slammed her fists on the table, "Lincoln, this place is a dump! I'm going to have words with mom and dad to make my homeschool arrangement _permanent_!"

Lincoln was taken aback, "Wow Lola, I mean, I know this place isn't perfect but-"

Lisa interrupted with a cough, "Lincoln, while Lola's outburst is obtuse, it is well justified."

"Really?"

Lisa nodded, "My own experience has led me to conclude that this poor excuse for an elementary school is as Lola stated: a dump. Why, it was only an hour into the day when my instructor apparently passed out, only to be quickly replaced by another one. My questioning as to what was going on was met with the new instructor feigning ignorance and threatening to send me to the corner."

Lincoln was a bit dumbfounded, he looked up from the screen after winning another match. "Wow, sorry you had to go through that Lis."

Lana shrugged with a grin, "You guys just don't know how to make with what you got! This place is _awesome_! There's so much stuff that needs to be fixed!"

Lucy looked up from poking at her food, "Everyone here who isn't an idiot seems gloomy and miserable...they're my kind of people." Lucy then spotted that another gloomy girl was sitting with them, "...Lincoln, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot, this is-"

" _Hey!"_ everyone except Gaz turned to see a big-headed kid with glasses and a trench coat, "Gaz, who are all of these kids and why are they sitting at our table?"

"Shut up Dib, I've nearly beaten-"

" **YOU LOSE, LOSER!"**

Gaz's eyes went wide, she slowly raised her head towards Dib, "You made me lose. Prepare to spend the rest of your life without a tongue."

Lincoln meekly smiled, "Uh...Gaz, let's call that a fluke and just have another rematch."

"Deal." Gaz went back to her Game Slave 2.

"...oh great, you met another weirdo who's obsessed with games." Lola stated.

Gaz gave Lola a menacing look, not caring that she would lose another round.

"Uh...I just realized I need to tinkle..." Lola got out of her seat and headed for the door.

"Wait! I'm not done fixing all the toilets yet!" Lana yelled as she went after her.

Gaz went back to the game, Lincoln figured he was done eating...whatever they were serving for lunch at the Skool and made a mental note to bring his own lunch from now on.

"So...you were saying this was your table? Does it have your name on it?" Lucy asked the big-headed kid.

Dib was a bit stumped by the question, "Well, no, it's just that nobody usually sits with us...who are you exactly?"

"We could very well ask you the same." Lisa stated.

Dib turned towards the smallest child there, who seemed to be collecting samples from the cafeteria food rather than eating it, "Oh, I'm Dib. That's my sister Gaz."

Lisa raised an eyebrow, " _Just_ Dib and Gaz?"

Dib sighed, "Dib and Gaz Membrane."

Both eyebrows were raised now, " _Membrane_? Did I hear that right? You wouldn't happen to be related to-"

"Professor Membrane is our dad." Dib beat her to the punch.

Lisa's hair seemed to flare up at that, "Your...your...that brilliant man is _your_ father?"

Dib just nodded, "Hard to believe, I know."

"Who's that?" Lucy asked.

Lisa couldn't sit still, "Lucy! Professor Membrane is among our best and brightest! His progress in chemistry outperformed Utonium! His advances in robotics bested Wakeman!"

Lucy took note of Lisa's rare show of enthusiasm, "So...he's a big deal?"

"YES!"

There was a growl from Gaz, "Could you gush over our dad somewhere else? You're distracting me!"

…

Another three hours of the same game later, and the final bell rang for class. Lincoln noticed kids jumping out the window but preferred to exit the school the same way he entered it. Gaz following in tow. After winning again, Lincoln didn't accept the rematch.

"Are you giving up?" Gaz asked.

Lincoln looked over at his new classmate, "Uh...Gaz, I had a lot of fun playing against you...almost all day, but I gotta go home."

"Is that all? I can just beat you on the way there."

Lincoln shook his head, "Gaz, maybe we should stop playing that game. I mean, Forknife is fun and all but after a while it just feels like the same dull thing each match."

Gaz stood there a moment, not moving at all, she then suddenly slapped her forehead, "Of course! Obviously, you played against me so much that you got as good as me when I started to take it seriously! Why didn't I see it before!"

Lincoln looked at the girl with a concerned face, "...are you okay?"

Gaz pointed at him, "Meet me tomorrow, we'll try this again with a new game!"

Lincoln backed up a bit, "Uh...I guess I could, but I don't really own many games for-"

"Just show up and bring your Game Slave 2. We'll settle this tomorrow." with that, Gaz ran away from the Skool.

After that, a boy with green skin walked up next to Lincoln, "What was that all about?" he asked.

Lincoln shrugged, "I dunno...oh hey, you're Zim, right?"

Zim jumped back and pointed at Lincoln, "Who told you that! How do you know Zim? Don't believe a word from that Dib human!"

Lincoln was just dumbfounded from this reaction, "Uh...my sister Leni met you the other day. She mentioned something about a hair dryer?"

Zim lowered his pointer finger, "Oh...oh! Yes, yes! I am Zim, and yes I have a hair dryer, yes! I am very normal! Stay away from my house." with that, Zim ran away from the Skool.

"Uh, nice to meet you too..."

As Lincoln was trying to process what just transpired, Dib landed right in front of him, "You! Lincoln, right? Quick, what did Zim tell you?"

Lincoln recoiled with his arms up, "Uh...nothing?"

"Nothing, or _some_ thing?" Dib grilled.

Lincoln lowered his arms, "Nothing, why?"

Dib looked intensely at him, "Oh, you wouldn't understand." with that, Dib ran after Zim.

Lincoln groaned and looked aside, "...this town is getting weirder by the minute."

Lincoln waited for his younger sisters and walked home with them.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. A NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHES PART 2

Previously on **Siblings of Doom** , Lincoln Loud met Gaz Membrane and the two instantly became archrivals to one another. Or rather, that's how Gaz viewed Lincoln and Lincoln foolishly went along with her competition. Meanwhile, the rest of Lincoln's elementary age sisters made it through their first day with mixed results. As for the rest of Lincoln's sisters, well, wait for the next minisode.

Also, Zim is up to something, but we'll just let Dib worry about that.

Before we begin the second part, some things need to be addressed. First and foremost, there were raised concerns and excitement over some references to other cartoons. These will only be references, no extended universe, this is not a Bleedman web comic. Secondly, thank you all for the views, honestly didn't think anyone would read or enjoy this silly crossover. Lastly, to be honest, this episode didn't have to be a two-parter, but progress on the second part was taking too long and not uploading really started to get annoying.

Anyhow, Lincoln is about to endure the rest of his first week at Skool with a very scary girl challenging him. Thankfully, he has plenty of experience with scary girls, but let's hope he survives the challenge.

...

 **TUESDAY**

Gaz handed Lincoln a new game when he met her at Skool, "Let's see you try this game."

Lincoln looked at the game disc, "Direct and Dominate: Commanders 2? Huh, didn't think the Game Slave 2 could power it."

"You've yet to see how powerful this can be..."

...

 **WEDNESDAY**

Lincoln smiled big at today's game, "No way, the new Mega Mash Brahs?"

Gaz looked dead serious, "No objects, Pig only, Last Area."

...

 **THURSDAY**

Lincoln was unsure with today's game, "The Residence of the Evil Dead? I dunno, isn't this too much for kids our age?"

"What are ya, scared? Don't be a whiner." Gaz told him.

Lincoln shrugged, "Well, it is just a game..."

...

 **FRIDAY**

Lincoln looked at today's game, a bit bewildered, "Uh...Little Sister Paradise Five?"

"It's a visual novel." Gaz told him.

"Yeah, I know, but can we really compete with this?"

...

 **SATURDAY**

Lincoln knocked on the door that held the sign _"Lori's Room – Keep Out! Yes, you too Leni."_

The door opened a crack, the eldest Loud sister scoffed at the sight of her brother, "What do you want, Lincoln? I'm busy."

Lincoln scratched the back of his neck, "Uh, sorry to bother you Lori, but I need some advice."

"Go ask mom or dad or literally anyone else." Lori started to shut the door.

"See, there's this girl-"

Lori gasped as she opened her door, "O-M-G!" she squealed as she grabbed Lincoln and dragged him inside, shutting the door behind him. "Who's the girl?"

"Well, her name is Gaz Membrane, she sits next to me in class."

Lori smiled, "Ooh, sounds exotic...and familiar for some reason."

"Yeah, her dad is a famous scientist, but anyway I need advice on how to deal with her."

"Well, first you need to let her know how you feel."

"I already tried that. I can't seem to get my message across."

Lori rubbed her chin, "Hmm...so she just keeps ignoring you?"

"Not really, she keeps following me around until it's time to leave."

"Wow, she must really like you Lincoln! I don't see what the problem is, you just need to open your heart and-"

"What? Lori, I'm not asking for dating advice!"

Lori frowned, a bit disappointed, "Oh, is she not your type? Well, if you want her to stop liking you then you should-"

"That's not it either! Look, on the first day she didn't want anything to do with me until I beat her at a video game and now she's obsessed with beating me because I keep winning against her!"

"No way! Lincoln keeps winning against someone?" at Lori's door was none other than Lynn Jr.

"At video games Lynn." Lori told her.

"Hey, video games are still a sport, they show it on SEPN." Lynn said as she walked into the room and plopped down on Lori's bed.

Lincoln sighed, "Maybe I should just let her win. That's what she wants, right?"

Lynn waved her arms, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You can't just take a dive for her Lincoln!"

"Why not? Wouldn't letting her win make her happy?"

Lori shook her head, "No Lincoln, that would just make things worse."

Lincoln raised an eyebrow, "How?"

Lynn pointed at him, "By now, she'd probably notice if you lost on purpose! If she wants to win against you, she wouldn't want it handed to her! It would be insulting!"

Lincoln tapped his chin, pondering for a moment, "...huh, didn't even think about that."

Lori rolled her eyes, "What else is new?"

Lincoln ignored her comment, "So what do I do Lynn? Any ideas?"

Lynn smirked, "Well Linc, given that you're the better gamer, you need to lay the law down hard on her!"

"...what law?"

Lynn slapped her forehead, "Ugh, you have to tell her how it is! Get tough with her! Tow the line! Show her who's boss!"

Just then, Lori's phone started to ring. She pulled it out, "That's Bobby! You two, out!" Lori shoved the two out of her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"See? Just like that!"

Lincoln shook his head, "I'd rather not get physical Lynn, not unless I really need to."

Lynn groaned, "You're such a wimp, no wonder this loser is stepping on your toes."

"It's not that I really mind playing against her, I'm just worried she might take it a bit too far..."

"Lincoln!" the mother of the Loud children called from downstairs, "You have a friend at the door!"

Lincoln's eyes widened a bit, "Uh, be right down!"

Lynn narrowed her eyes, "Let me guess, that would be her."

Lincoln headed downstairs with Lynn following behind. At the front door was Gaz who was talking to Rita.

"Oh! _That_ Professor Membrane? Lisa has been talking about him for the past few days!"

Gaz was gritting her teeth, "Yeah, and she's been annoying me with questions every day at lunch..."

"Well, that's just how Lisa is. I'll have to remind her to respect the privacy of others more...oh, Lincoln!"

Lincoln approached the two with a nervous smile, "Uh...hey Gaz, I didn't think you were coming over today! I uh...forgot to tell you where I lived!"

Gaz turned towards her opponent, "Your house is right down the street from mine, right across from Zim's. It wasn't hard to find with all the noise coming from it."

Rita frowned at that, "Oh no, I really hope we're not making too much noise."

Gaz shrugged, "It's cool, I'm pretty sure half the neighborhood is deaf due to all the explosions Zim and my stupid brother make on a daily basis."

The room was silent for a moment, then Rita started to laugh, "Well, this neighborhood does seem lively! Anyway, I gotta run to the grocery store. Lori's in charge, have fun you two!" Rita left the house and drove away, leaving the front door open.

Gaz walked up to Lincoln, "So, I thought about our next match-"

"Hey, hold up a second." Lynn approached the two, "Who told you that you could just come over?"

Gaz looked over at the peeved Lynn, then back to Lincoln, "Anyway, I figured I should go about it a new way-"

"Hey, don't just ignore me!" Lynn yelled, putting a hand on Gaz's shoulder.

Gaz then deftly gripped Lynn's wrist and tossed her out the open door, nearly effortlessly. She then shut the door and locked it, then turned her head towards Lincoln, her eyes wide, "Can we go somewhere where I won't be interrupted?"

Lincoln didn't know what to say about Gaz throwing out his toughest sister, but now he realized there was no way he could strongarm Gaz even if he wanted to. "Well, we could try my room but-"

"Good, lead the way."

"But I'm still unpacking in there, we just moved into town not too long ago."

"So?"

Lincoln shrugged, "So unless you want to sit on a box filled with action figures, we should find somewhere else to...what did you want to try again?"

Gaz pulled out a GameSphere, "This time, we go back to the past. Do you think you can beat me at some old school games?"

Lincoln looked over the device and smiled, "...hate to break it to you Gaz, but I own one of those already. Got it as a hand-me-down."

Gaz frowned at that, "From who?"

"Ooh! Is that who I think it is?" The two looked up to see Lori coming downstairs.

Lincoln groaned, "Yeah Lori, this is Gaz."

Lori saw the GameSphere, "Oh hey, I used to have one of those! Are you into older systems?"

"What's it to ya?" Gaz asked.

"Wait there, I'll go get something!" Lori went back upstairs.

Gaz turned to Lincoln, "Am I going to have to toss her outside too?"

Lincoln shrugged, "She'll get busy soon enough."

Just then, Lynn landed right next to the two, having jumped in from the back door, "Ha! Lynn Loud returns! You got a great grip I'll admit but-"

Gaz grabbed Lynn again and threw her back outside. She then shut and locked the window. "Are there any other ways for her to get in here?" Gaz asked Lincoln.

Lincoln shook his head, "I think the other windows and the back door are locked."

"I'm coming down!"

The two looked up to see Lori carrying a box downstairs, she then walked into the living room where the TV was set up. "You won't believe what I found while going through what was left of my closet!" The two younger kids followed and Lori took out what looked like a video game console that looked much older than the Gamesphere.

Gaz had never seen anything like it before and eyed it with curiosity, "What is that?"

Lori grinned, "This is a GESA Hyperdrive! I used to play it all the time as a kid!"

"Wait, how did that survive the tornado?" Lincoln asked.

"Forget that, what games does it have?" Gaz approached the box.

Lori went through the box, "Hmm...oh! Turbo the Hamster!"

"His new games are lame." Gaz complained.

Lori grabbed another cartridge, "Yogman and Pearl?"

Lincoln looked at the art on the cartridge, "Never heard of them before...are they aliens?"

Gaz shook her head, "Aliens are stupid, what else ya got?"

Lori picked up another game, "Chaser is great, but I bet you two want a two-player game...hey!" she then picked up a different cartridge and set it on the coffee table.

"...Backstreet Brawlers II?" Lincoln asked.

Gaz picked up the cartridge, "Hey, I think I heard about this one."

"Here, let me set it up for you two." Lori pulled out a bunch of cords from the box and went for the TV.

"Are you gonna play with us Lori?" Lincoln asked.

Lori shook her head, "Nope, playing these games was the old Lori. The new Lori has plenty of other things to make her happy."

"Like what?" Gaz asked.

Lori smiled, "Oh, you'll figure that out when you're older."

Lincoln sighed, "You don't wanna know."

Lori finished setting up the GESA Hyperdrive, then she took the cartridge and put it in the system before turning it on.

"Enjoy you two! I got to go take a few selfies." Lori went back upstairs.

The two kids picked up the controllers Lori plugged in and tried moving to sit on the living room couch only to find that the controller cords didn't reach that far.

"I guess we're sitting on the floor then." Lincoln noted.

"Whiner." Gaz chided.

The two plopped down on the carpet in front of the TV as the game's title screen came on. After deciding between the options of "Tournament" or "Two Player", they were taken to a character select screen.

"Wait, is this a fighting game?" Lincoln asked.

"Of course it is, what did you think it was?"

"I dunno, never played this game or this system before."

After picking their characters, the two were taken to a fighting ring with Lincoln's character wearing a red karate gi while Gaz's had a mask and claw.

 **"ROUND 1. FIGHT!"**

Lincoln started pressing buttons, _"Okay, just gotta figure out the controls-"_

Gaz started mashing buttons, her character onscreen knocked Lincoln's onto the ground.

 **"YOU WIN!"**

"...what the heck was that?" Gaz asked as her character struck a pose.

Lincoln was a bit stunned himself, "Uh...I dunno? Was kind of caught off guard with the..." he looked down at his controller, "...three buttons and D-pad?"

 **"ROUND 2. FIGHT!"**

"Your controller might be off, switch with me."

The two traded controllers and fought again. Gaz pressed a couple of buttons and had the karate gi character throw fireballs at Lincoln's character.

 **"YOU WIN!"**

"How did you do that?" Lincoln asked.

"...hold up, you don't know about fighting game combos?" Gaz asked.

Lincoln shrugged, "I just button mash with these games."

 **"ROUND 3. FIGHT!"**

"That only works if you know what buttons you're mashing!" Gaz told him, "You gotta develop muscle memory!"

"This is my first time playing!"

 **"YOU WIN!"**

The two paused for a moment, the character posing triumphantly was the one Gaz picked but Lincoln was holding her controller.

"Uh...wait, did I just win?" Lincoln asked.

"...you won one round out of three." Gaz remarked.

Just then, something landed in the unlocked fireplace on the other side of the room. The two kids looked over to see a soot-covered Lynn step into the living room.

"Ha! I came down the chimney! Now-"

Wasting no time, Gaz grabbed the jock and threw her back up the chimney, then locked up the fireplace.

"So...are you done now?" Lincoln asked as he put his controller down.

"What?" Gaz asked, turning around.

"You beat me, so, are you done challenging me?"

"You think beating you once or twice would be enough?"

Lincoln groaned, "Gaz, what's your deal? We just met only a week ago and you're treating winning against me as the most important thing in the world right now!"

Gaz shrugged, "Yeah, because you're fun to play with. It's been way too long since I found someone who was a challenge to play against and win."

Lincoln's annoyance died down a bit at that, _"Fun? She just wanted to have fun?"  
_  
"You want to try a different game?" Gaz asked, coming back.

"...I think I need to take a break real quick." Lincoln got up and went to the window. Outside he saw Dib who seemed to be trying to stay out of sight as he crouched by the fence on Zim's front yard, "Uh, hey Gaz, I think I see your brother outside."

"Yeah, he's probably just trying to spy on Zim."

Lincoln rolled his eyes, "What's his problem with that kid anyway? I mean, he's weird and all but isn't scoping out his house going a bit too far?"

"It would be if Zim wasn't an alien trying to conquer the world. Not like he's any good at it."

Lincoln started to laugh and turned to Gaz, "Oh sure, good one Gaz. Zim's an alien, and I bet your brother is part of some secret society."

"Take another look."

Lincoln looked outside, Zim had emerged from his house with what looked like a laser gun, he fired beams at Dib who deftly dodged the attack. Lincoln rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. And then, Lynn fell from the sky and landed right on top of Zim, giving Dib a chance to run away.

"...okay, so, aliens exist and I live across the street from one." Lincoln summed up.

"Yup."

Lincoln just stood in place, unsure of what to say or even think.

"If you're done gawking, let's start the next match."


	5. MINISODE - THE GROWN-UP TABLE

**MINISODE - THE GROWN-UP TABLE**

Lynn Sr. and Rita sat with their five eldest around what was referred to as "The Grown-Up Table" and discussed how they were settling in as the end of the first week at their new home came to a close.

"And then the head chef just handed me his apron and ran out cheering 'I'm free! I'm free!' and the manager congratulated me on my promotion!" announced the patriarch of the Louds.

"Wait, he literally just quit?" Lori asked, "Isn't that a bad sign?"

Lynn Sr. tapped his chin, "Well, they also had me sign a waiver saying that I agree that Bloaty's Amusement is not responsible for any damage to my property or person caused by either the pizza or their animatronics...but I figure that's just a bunch of red tape."

Rita smiled at him, "Well, I'm proud of you dear." she then leaned in and whispered, "Did your pay grade increase with the promotion?"

Her husband whispered back, "Yeah, but let's not give the girls any ideas. I'll tell you later."

"What are you whispering about?" Leni asked, innocently.

Mr. Loud then sat back in his seat and looked over at the youngest at the grown-up table, "Say Junior, how was your first week at your new school?"

Lynn grinned, "Oh, I've made some friends and we started a wrestling team!"

 **[LYNN - THE MIDDLE SKOOL PIT]**

"Say it! Say it!" Lynn yelled as she twisted an arm behind the back of yet another bully who challenged her to a fight.

The larger girl kept tapping the floor with her free hand, "Uncle! Uncle! I give!"

Lynn let go and stood up, fists in the air to the applause of the horde of rowdy middle schoolers.

"Lynn Loud! Lynn Loud! Lynn Loud!"

 **...**

"We're still trying to come up with a team name, but so far we're going with 'Lynn's Warriors'."

"Sounds great!" Lynn Sr. remarked.

"Luan? Anything you want to share?" Rita asked.

Luan looked a bit irritated, "Nothing at all mom! Everything's great!" she kept stabbing her Lynn-sagna with her fork absent-mindedly.

"...honey, we got a call from your principal who said-"

Luan dropped the fork, "You did?"

"...he said that you two had a talk and that he hopes you two reached an understanding...what exactly was that talk about?"

"...uh..."

 **[LUAN - HIGH SKOOL PRINCIPAL OFFICE]**

Luan was in the principal office while confined to a Crazy Bucket. Aside from herself and the High Skool Principal, the room was filled with High Skool Security Officers in riot gear, one holding a box labeled "Prohibited Items".

The High Skool Principal, dressed in a long black cloak that obscured his face, had his hands folded and leaned forward, "Miss Luan Loud, do you understand why you've been brought here?"

Luan looked down at the bucket, then back up at the Principal, "...because you're a big fan of my work?"

The Principal looked over at the HSS Officer holding the box and nodded. The Officer took out a whoopie cushion and placed it on the desk, several of the other officers gasped at the sight of it.

"Do you know what this is?" The Principal asked.

Luan smiled, "A classic!"

"Miss Loud, this particular item of toomfoolery has been banned from High Skool ever since The Whoopie Cushion Incident of '87."

Luan quickly looked concerned, "Banned? Are you serious?"

"In fact, all manner of _gag-items-"  
_

One of the HSS Officers quickly covered their mouth and swiftly left the office.

"...have been prohibited on High Skool grounds. This is a prank-free campus."

Luan went wide-eyed, "...if I didn't know my legs were trapped, I could swear you were pulling one of them."

"And that's not all..." The Principal looked at the Officer holding the box again, and nodded. The Officer removed a Mime Makeup Kit. One of the other HSS Officers ran screaming from the office at the sight of it.

Luan's concern turned into irritation, "Oh you've gotta be kidding me! It's just Mime Makeup! What's so scary about that?"

The Principal shook his head, "You clearly weren't around during the Mime Epidemic of '93..."

Luan then started to sweat, "Please tell me you don't have a ban on telling jokes! I won't be able to survive without them!"

The Principal chuckled, "Don't be ridiculous! Of course there aren't any ban on jokes! Well...except for squirrel jokes."

Luan raised an eyebrow, "...why?"

Everyone else looked towards the window, there were a few squirrels outside. The Principal looked back towards Luan,

"...trust me, you don't want to know."

 **...**

Luan shook her head, "We just uh...talked about holding back on pranks and such. At least during school."

Rita sighed, "Well, that might be for the best."

"Maybe you should hold back on them at home too..." Lynn Sr. muttered.

Rita gently stomped on her husband's foot.

"Uh, how about you Luna? How's my rock star doing? he then asked.

Luna sighed, "Gotta say pops, it's been kind of rough since I had to leave my band and Chunk behind. I can't even find a good record store."

"There's one at the mall! Have you been there?" Leni asked.

Luna rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but..."

 **[LUNA - CITY CENTER MALL]**

The record store X-Ray Vinyl was filled with the dreary and foreboding sounds of moaning, coughing, and glass clinking together mixed in with drum and bass.

Luna was covering her ears, "Dude! What _is_ that?"

The bored-looking clerk rolled her eyes, "It's like, the new single from Nailbunny. Haven't you heard?"

Luna shook her head, "Bloody hell! It sounds so depressing! Why would you play that!"

The clerk shrugged, "Because..."

"Can't you play anything better? Like Mick Swagger?"

The clerk slammed a fist on the table, "No! We don't play any of that mainstream junk here! We play _real_ music!"

"This isn't music! This is an assault on my ears!"

The clerk waved her hand dismissively "Can you like, go? You're bothering the other customers."

Luna looked around, seeing only one other customer who was holding a vinyl and gnawing on the album jacket. She then spotted the dead plant in the corner, "Dude, look, one of your plants is dead because of this horrible sound!"

The clerk glared at her, "That plant is plastic!"

The other customer came to the counter and set down the album he was gnawing on, "Hey, can I order this to go?"

 **...**

"Ooh...you can eat the records?" Leni asked, a bit confused.

Luna slapped her forehead, "No dude, you're not supposed to eat them."

"Leni sweetie, how are you doing at your new school?" Rita asked, a bit concerned.

Leni smiled, "Great! My classmates all say I'm a genius!"

 **[LENI - HIGH SKOOL]**

Leni was walking with her new classmates, who were all talking in some odd stream of valley girl consciousness with the words "like", "totally", "L-O-L", and "O-M-Gosh", being used far too much than necessary. This wouldn't last too long as they came to the closed door of the lunch room where all of them aside from Leni ended up running into it.

"Like, are you all okay?" Leni asked.

Her classmates nodded, Leni walked past them to the door and looked at the handle.

"Oooh, these are one of those you gotta pull." Leni said as she grasped the handle and pulled it outwards.

The other girls gasped, "She's a genius!" one cried out.

 **...**

Lori rolled her eyes, "You can't expect much from a High School that's literally spelled wrong."

Rita gave her children a concerned look, "That reminds me, Lola complained about how...different her elementary school is here compared to the one in Royal Woods, and made a good argument for us to let her be homeschooled instead."

"I don't think I've heard her yell so much before." Lynn Sr. added, shaking a little.

"None of your younger siblings brought it up - though Lisa did have an odd request - but your father and I talked about it and decided that maybe we should let you all have the option of being homeschooled as well."

The older kids around the table didn't seem too enthusiastic about it, "No offense mom, but I think I'll stick to what I know." Lynn Jr. told her.

Luan nodded, "Yeah, I mean the Principal did warn me about my pranks but that just means I got to put more effort into not getting caught."

Luna shrugged, "I think I'll stick around the campus too, maybe I'll find some new band mates."

"And I totes love my new friends!" Leni smiled.

"What about you, Lori?" Rita asked her eldest.

Lori shrugged, "Eh, I think I can manage, what's one more year?"

 **[LORI - HIGH SKOOL]**

 _"Hey Babe, should you really be texting right now?"  
_

Lori sat in her seat texting Bobby in the middle of class, _"Relax Boo-Boo Bear, the teacher literally wrote 'Independent Study' on the board and just fell asleep."_

 _"Asleep? The teacher? Are you kidding?"_

Lori took a picture of the instructor who was sprawled out on the desk with a pillow under her head.

 _"...what kind of school is that?"_

Lori grinned as she typed, _"Literally the easiest kind."_


	6. WHERE'S THE DOOM?

**A/N:** _Apologies for the long delay of no updating, winter was a very, very hard time for me IRL and it lasted over five damn months. Hope this is worth the wait. Also, please check out this fan fiction's TV Tropes page._

 **WHERE'S THE DOOM?**

In Ms. Bitters's classroom, Dib kept glancing over at Zim who appeared to be using a tablet on the other side of the front row desks. Dib turned his attention towards the candid spy photos he had taken of Zim over the past week, and thought to himself. _"Okay, so my attempt to break into Zim's house over the weekend was thwarted when Zim tried to vaporize me. Luckily that girl fell on top of him or else I'd be dust by now...but I'm still nowhere near figuring out what he's up to...I need another lucky break."_

The door was then forced open, and Ms. Bitters slithered her way inside to her desk, "Class, today we have something special to introduce to you miserable lot."

"Oh! Is it a monkey?" asked the excited student sitting behind Dib.

Ms. Bitters pushed a button on her desk, causing a hole to appear beneath that student's chair and desk, causing them to fall downwards into the dark unknown. The chair and desk were soon replaced. "Any more interruptions?" she asked.

The rest of the students stayed quiet.

"Good, now direct your eyes to the newest addition to your pathetic publicly paid education, Lisa Loud from the Kindergarten class." Upon saying this, the class looked down at the small four-year old girl who was now at the front of the class. "Lisa, do you have anything you want to say?"

Lisa shook her head, "I doubt there's anything I could say that the class would both pay attention to and slash or understand."

"Very good, now take your seat. Today, we'll continue our lecture on how doomed your futures will be."

"Is my future doomed as well?" Lisa asked.

"Of course it is, now take your seat!" Ms. Bitters pointed at the now empty seat behind Dib.

 _"Oh no."_ Dib thought, _"It's my dad's number one fan."_

Lisa took her seat behind Dib as Ms. Bitters went on her nihilistic ramblings. Surprisingly, she didn't say much to Dib, so he went back to shooting glances at Zim as he looked over his photos.

...

When lunch came around, Dib got out of his chair and got ready to trail Zim when he noticed a small group of his classmates gather around Lisa's desk. Dib recognized them as Carl, Chunk, Rob, and Sara - AKA, the biggest jerks in class.

"Excuse me, but could you stand aside?" Lisa asked the group.

"Hey look, now she wants to speak to us." Sara mocked.

Dib felt like he should do something, then remembered that he didn't really have much chance against any of these kids let alone all four of them.

Lisa sighed, "Neanderthals. Luckily I anticipated this sort of situation to occur due to the abhorrent infestation of the lowest common denominator apparent in this sorry excuse for a place of education."

Chunk made a face, "What's with all those big words? You think you're smarter than us, shorty?"

Lisa shook her head, "No, I know I'm far more intelligent than any of you are or will ever be."

"Did ya hear that, Rob?" asked Carl, "This jerk said she's smarter than you!"

Rob furrowed his brow, "I did! I hate it when someone does that!"

Lisa turned to the tallest boy there with horn-like ginger hair, "I advise against touching me, it will not end well."

"Yeah? What're you gonna-" the redhead reached for Lisa and an electric shock jolted through his body, causing him to fly backwards into a desk.

"I tried to warn you. Can I please go now?"

The other bullies just quietly left the desk and the classroom, leaving Rob twitching in the heap of a broken desk and chair.

Lisa shrugged and got out of her seat as well, walking to the front of the classroom and stopped to turn towards Dib. "Don't you have someone you should be shadowing now?" she bluntly asked.

It took a moment for Dib to register the question, "Uh, yeah, uh, wait! What was that?" he asked, "You zapped that jerk without even touching him!"

Lisa grinned a little, "That was my personal Self-Defense Matrix, tiny nanomachines that surround my proximity at all times that react to physical threats upon my person with a non-lethal electric discharge."

Dib was surprised that this little kid had access to such technology, let alone move from Kindergarten to Fifth Grade. He then remembered that this little kid was also one of his dad's biggest fans, so that would explain- wait, what was he doing? Dib quickly shook his head, "That's nice and all, but I got a mission to-"

"Of course. Have fun." Lisa then walked out of the classroom.

Dib was again dumbfounded, but now was not the time to contemplate, he rushed out of the classroom and headed for the lunchroom. There, he found Zim in his usual spot, again on his tablet.

 _"...still working on those blueprints...just what in the world is he making?"_ Dib could never get a clear look at what Zim was making, and from what he saw, it was mostly notes written in Zim's weird alien language. _"Whatever it is, it can't be good..."_

On the other side of the lunch room, Lincoln and Gaz were playing on their Game Slave 2s while Lincoln's sisters Lucy, Lana, and Lisa were enjoying lunch they brought from home. Lucy noticed Dib barely trying to make an effort in sneaking around Zim's empty table, "Gaz, your brother is-"

Gaz growled a bit, "For the last time Lucy, I don't care. Stop distracting me!"

Lisa simply observed, jotting down a few notes of her own.

...

"Doomed...doomed...doomed. Go home now!" Ms. Bitters ordered just as the final bell rang. A bunch of children cheered as they got out of their seats, some of them breaking out of the windows to hasten their escape. Rob still out cold due to the altercation from earlier.

Zim grabbed his things and made a break for it. Dib ran after Zim, not wasting any time to chase after him. As soon as they were outside the Skool, Zim started running faster but Dib managed to match his speed and yelled at him, "I know you're up to something, Zim!"

Zim looked back with a wicked smile, "So what?" he asked.

Dib gritted his teeth and furrowed his brow, "So tell me what you're up to!"

Zim laughed in his adversary's face, "Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha! And ruin the surprise? I don't think so! NOW GO AWAY FILTH BOY! MY GREATEST WORK IS NEARING IT'S CONCLUSION!"

Dib rushed to get in front of Zim and blocked his path, stopping him in his tracks. Coincidentally, the two arch-enemies were standing just in front of Zim's house, "No Zim! I'm not going away until you tell me what you're up to!"

Zim pointed a bit to the left of Dib, "OH LOOK! A DISTRACTION!"

"I'm not falling for that one again!" Dib announced defiantly.

"Excuse me."

"Huh?" Dib looked down to see Lisa beside him. "You?"

"See ya!" Zim ran past the two and into his house, laughing all the way.

Dib fell to his knees, clenched his fists, and yelled into the sky, "NOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!"

Lisa looked towards Zim's house, then at Dib who was now at her eye-level, "Do you mind explaining to me precisely the nature of your apparent obsession with our eccentric neighbor and classmate?"

Dib shook his head and looked down, "You wouldn't understand, or believe me, even if I told you."

Lisa raised an eyebrow, "You mean the fact that Zim is an extraterrestrial?"

Dib paused, then looked at Lisa with wide eyes, "Did you just say 'extraterrestrial'?"

Lisa rolled her eyes, "Please, Dib Membrane, it's not that hard to deduce with his green skin, secretive nature, eccentric attitude and vehemently specific affirmation of his alleged humanity."

Dib slowly started to rise back up, "...you...you saw through his disguise? Someone else managed to see through his pathetic excuse for a disguise?"

Lisa nodded, "Mmm hmm! The biggest giveaway was his neck. His neck matches no ordinary form of human anatomy that I've observed, and I have seen plenty."

Dib put his hands on Lisa, lifted her up and started shaking her with a smile, and cheering with a loud voice, "Finally! Someone who gets it! Listen, Zim is a menace from another planet! I don't know where exactly but he's done many crazy things like stealing organs, kidnapping some kid and forcing him to be happy, leaving the toilet seat up-"

Lisa was unamused, "Dib...slowly, and at normal volume? Also please set me down."

Dib obliged and set the four-year old on the ground, "Oh sorry... wait a minute, you let Zim escape! And he's about to do something diabolical!"

...

Meanwhile, in Zim's house, the Irken was laughing maniacally, "Ha ha! Ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha! This Doctor Whom is terrible!" Zim folded his arms while glaring at the television.

GIR sat on the couch while Minimoose hovered a bit over it, GIR was smiling, "I like it!" he told his master.

Zim waved him off, "Bah, you like everything! This show is so stupid! What kind of alien with superior power and technology helps the puny Earth maggots?"

"Nya!" answered Minimoose.

Zim recoiled in sheer terror, "He's _what_? _Ew_! No wonder he's so _stupid_! This show is _disgusting_! I'm going to go do something better!"

"You gonna make nachos?" GIR asked.

Zim narrowed his eyes at the robot, "No! I'm going to finish the Robosister! Then I'll finally have my Siblings of DOOM!" he laughed as he jumped into the trash can that also served as a tube to his lab.

"I want medium queso and peanut butters on mine!" GIR demanded.

Minimoose's grin faded, they looked towards the trash can, then back at GIR asking "Nya?"

GIR giggled, "Hehe, don't be silly, the master wouldn't replace us!"

Minimoose looked aside, eyes lidded.

...

"I'm sorry if you believe I did something wrong, Dib, but I doubt we can expect too much from this Zim alien." Lisa told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

Dib was taken aback, "How can you say that! After all the things he's done! Zim has tried to either destroy or take over the world many times!"

"And yet the Earth isn't destroyed or enslaved by aliens from what I can observe."

Dib smiled and struck a pose with his fists on his hips, "Yes! Because I'm always here to stop him!"

"Or because Zim is too incompetent to be a threat."

Dib frowned and turned towards Zim's house, "Oh, I'm just wasting my time at this point! If you don't want to help me, fine! I'll just save the world by myself like always!"

"Wait!" Lisa tugged on Dib's jacket, "Let's say if I did offer my assistance, what compensation would I receive in return for my cooperation?"

Dib thought for a moment, "You're a fan of my dad, right? He has a lab in our basement and-"

Lisa then stepped in front of him and headed for the front door of the house, "Say no more. Let's bag us an alien."

"Wait kid! You don't know about the-"

The eyes of the garden gnomes in the yard glowed red and they turned towards Lisa, and slowly headed for her with their arms out. Without looking, Lisa rolled up one of her sleeves and started pushing a few buttons on some sort of device she had on her wrist. Some sort of shockwave emitted from it, and the garden gnomes stopped in their tracks and slumped over.

"I live across the street Dib. Please don't tell me you didn't think I noticed these things." she simply stated as she got to the front door.

Dib couldn't believe what he was seeing, those gnomes always gave him a hard time and this kid was treating them as not a big deal. He let out a sigh and remembered beggars couldn't be choosers, and joined her at the front door.

"...do you know what he uses to keep the door locked?" Lisa asked.

Dib shrugged, "Some sort of space lock?"

Lisa took out what looked like a pen and pointed it at the door handle. A laser beam shot out of it, but it left no mark. She shut the beam off, "Well, brute force won't get us in."

"Hold on." Dib rang the doorbell.

Lisa turned to him with her usual deadpan look, "Are you mad?" she asked.

"Just wait."

A few moments later and the door opened, GIR was there in his green dog disguise, "Meow!"

Lisa pointed the laser-pen at GIR, "Move please."

"Oooh!" GIR grabbed the pen and shoved it into his mouth, eating it.

Lisa didn't move or really react, "It...it ate my laser." she observed.

Dib reached into his jacket, "Hey Zim's evil robot dog thing, want something _really_ tasty?" he pulled out a taco with lots of beef and cheese dripping from the top.

"TACO!" GIR grabbed the delicacy and hopped out of the way, eating away very messily.

"...do you carry that everywhere you go?" Lisa asked Dib.

"Trust me, it stops him every time."

The two stepped into the house, GIR enjoying his snack and Minimoose looking over towards the intruders.

"Nya?" asked the purple moose.

"...what do we do with that one?" Lisa asked.

"I dunno, just ignore it. It can be very persuasive." Dib told her as he headed for the kitchen-looking area.

Lisa followed keeping an eye on the robot and the moose.

"Nya..." Minimoose told her.

Lisa rolled her eyes, "No, _I'm_ using _him_." she told the moose.

"What was that?" Dib asked, standing in front of a toilet.

"Nothing." Lisa told him, "Zim's base is underground, how does he get there?"

"With...THIS!" Dib dramatically pointed at the toilet.

Lisa looked it over, "...so do we just sit on it and it should teleport us somewhere?"

"Not quite." Dib climbed into the toilet bowl and flushed it, sending him downwards.

Lisa was a bit stunned at the display, and briefly wondered how the genius she admired could have such a stupid child. There had to be a less disgusting-

"You got other tasty stuff?"

Lisa turned to see GIR approaching. Not wanting to have anything else of hers eaten, she climbed up into the toilet bowl, "Hope this water isn't a fomite." she then flushed the toilet and got sent downwards.

The trip was surprisingly fast as Lisa went down the tube. She felt as though it were one of the water slides at Dairyland's water park. The tube was transparent in material, but all she could see were a bunch of odd mechanical things she couldn't make heads or tails what they could be used for. That plus a bunch of other tubes going who knows where. The fast ride was short and Lisa found herself reaching the end as she fell out of the tube and landed on hard metallic flooring. In front of her was Dib, creeping around a corner, "And you didn't warn me about the hard landing, why?" Lisa asked.

Dib waved her off, "There was no time, besides, keep it down! Zim's security system probably noticed us by now!"

...

In Zim's manufacturing lab, a siren was going off while he worked with loud, outdated, heavy-duty Irken equipment.

 **"WARNING! WARNING! ZIM, FOR IRK'S SAKE, THERE ARE-"**

"Hey, hey!" Zim pointed up at the ceiling, "Stop being so loud! I'm trying to CONCENTRATE! The Robosister is near completion, and I need ABSOLUTE FOCUS!"

 **"FINE. BE THAT WAY."**

Zim went back to working on the Robosister, trying to drown out the sirens with his machine. With _this_ minion, there could be no mistakes...

...

Dib quickly sneaked through the corridors of Zim's inner hideout with Lisa following behind.

"So, what exactly is the plan for when we find Zim?" Lisa asked.

"We find out what he's up to! That's what!" Dib answered.

"Didn't you want to capture him?"

"Uh...yeah?"

"Good, I assume you brought something to help catch him."

Dib slowly stopped, "Uh, well...not exactly."

Lisa stopped alongside him, "...you're kidding?"

"No, see, how this usually goes is that I spy on Zim, I talk to myself, I find out what Zim's trying to do, I tell him I'll stop it, then he goes do it, then I try to stop him, then I capture him!"

"...and you've yet to capture him."

"Well...thinking on it, I don't really stop him a lot...then when I do I just bask in the glory of winning the day and he just wanders off..."

Lisa stood a moment then she pinched the bridge of her nose, "You're _really_ bad at this, you know that?"

Dib folded his arms, "Well, I _must_ be doing something right because he hasn't conquered the world yet, at least...hey, do you hear that?"

There was the distinct sound of heavy machinery mixed with manic laughter. The calling card of Zim working on something sinister. Dib and Lisa crept over to a door with a window on it, flashes of light coming from the window. Dib got up on the tips of his toes to look inside to see Zim working away, "I was right! He _is_ building something!"

"Great. So how are we going to do anything about it given that you haven't brought any equipment?" Lisa inquired while she started grabbing random objects in the vicinity, including a few loose wires, some kind of tube, and electrical components.

Dib turned to see what she was up to, "Uh, what are you doing?"

Lisa gave him a look, "Well, since _you_ didn't bring anything to capture the alien with, I figure I'd make something to do the job for us."

Dib walked over, "Wait! Surely you don't think that using the junk Zim just leaves around is safe to use, right?"

"Relax, I brought gloves." she said as she showed Dib the gloves he missed her putting on earlier. She proceeded to grab a piece of a small pipe and a piece of metallic scrap.

"Sure, but what if one of these things is like some sort of alien plasma gun?"

"Then I'll make sure to point it away from us." Lisa then grabbed what looked like a creepy baby doll.

Suddenly, the eyes on the baby doll went red, then it started screaming as it raised it's claw-like arms. "BRUH-BER! BRUH-BER!"

Lisa dropped the baby doll in response, covering her ears. Dib covered his ears as well, "What the heck is that!" he screamed.

Just then, the door to Zim's lab was kicked open, and the two turned to see the alien finding them, "Dib! Distraction! How did you filthy things get in here?"

 **"ZIM, I TOLD YOU THEY-"**

"Silence! Computer, seize them! SEIZE THEM!"

On command, robotic tentacle arms with claws came down from above. Dib grabbed Lisa's arm and yelled "Come on!" as he nearly dragged her off the floor and the two ran down the corridor.

Lisa looked behind to see the metal tentacles and Zim chasing after them with what looked like creepy metallic legs coming from his backpack. "What in Tesla's vengeful ghost!"

Soon enough, they came to some sort of platform. Dib and Lisa jumped onto it and it started going upwards. The tentacles and Zim's spider-like legs climbed up after them until they all hit the ceiling. After that, the two started breathing heavily as they rode the platform.

Soon enough, some sort of hatch opened up above them and the two found themselves back in the living room. GIR and Minimoose still watching TV while GIR was snacking on nachos before noticing the two, "Hi! You two wanna stay for brunch?"

Neither of the kids responded, they just ran for the front door that was still open and didn't stop until they were out of the front yard and onto the pavement.

After taking a few more breaths, Dib finally spoke, "Well, that went better than it usually does..."

"How can you say that?" Lisa asked, "I ruined everything. I alerted the enemy and almost got us caught."

"But we didn't get caught! Thank goodness too, once when I did, I almost got all my organs on the outside."

"What?"

"But that doesn't matter right now! What matters is that I saw what Zim was working on!" Dib told her with a smile.

Lisa raised an eyebrow, "...and what was he working on?"

Dib waved his hand, "Oh, it was just another one of his robots. Nothing too much to worry about if it's like the ones he's already made...weird that he took it so seriously though..."

"If he did, maybe it warrants further investigation. Maybe."

Dib rubbed his chin, "Hmm...yeah, maybe, but it's too dangerous for us to check right now."

Lisa nodded, "Indeed. In the meantime, perhaps you could uphold your end of our agreement."

This brought Dib out of his train of thought, "What agreement?"

"Our agreement that, if I assist you in your reconnaissance of the alien, you _would_ show me your father's basement lab. Correct?"

"...oh yeah. Kind of forgot in the excitement."

"Then by all means, let's be on our way. Your house is the one down the block with the active defense grid, right?"

Dib nodded and started walking that way, "Yeah...wait, were you following me?"

Lisa followed after him, "No, I placed one of my tracking devices on you."

"Oh...wait, what?"

...

Zim finally emerged into the living room seeing GIR and Minimoose on the couch and the door wide open. Zim stomped over to the two on the couch, "Where did they go?" he yelled.

"Who?" GIR asked before stuffing his face with more nachos.

"The intruders! Don't tell me you just let them leave!"

"Okay!" GIR just kept on stuffing his face.

"Nya!" Minimoose told Zim.

"Don't give me that Minimoose! I now have to get the computer to disinfect the base because you two wouldn't stop those FILTHY EARTH CREATURES!"

"Nya?" Minimoose asked.

"You know the Roboparents are going through upgrades to recognize the new additions! I couldn't have them answering the door! How did they get past the gnomes anyway?"

"Nya!" Minimoose answered.

Zim recoiled in shock, "WHAT! The distraction became the Dib's ally and saw through my ingenious disguise?" He then regained his composure, "Well then, it's a good thing that I've finished constructing what'll soon become my most INCREDIBLE MINION! Behold!"

Zim pointed across the room, grinning evilly as the floor opened up and from the manufacturing lab came a humanoid robot looking far more advanced than Zim's Roboparents. This one had the appearance of a teenaged girl with long blonde hair wearing a blue dress, brown fur boots, a pearl necklace, and a pair of white sunglasses worn up in her hair.

"Like, great to see you little bro."


	7. MINISODE - TOONS THESE DAYS

**MINISODE - TOONS THESE DAYS**

Lynn Sr. entered his new home to find Lola on the couch watching TV. He walked over with a smile, "How's my princess today?"

Lola shrugged, "Not too bad daddy." she said with a tired voice.

"Did you finish your schoolwork for today? Seems kind of early for you to be watching cartoons." he asked, a bit worried for her education.

Lola held up a bunch of worksheets, "Finished today's assignments right after breakfast, only took me an hour. Do you want to check them?"

Her father took them, and flipped through the pages, "Looks good to me...what are you watching anyway?" On the TV was cheap flash animation of one color characters saying the word "pancakes" over and over.

"This stupid show called 'Team Teen Yo!' and it's garbage. It's insulting that Cartoon Channel airs it seven hours a day just to try to sell toys to kids."

Lynn Sr. scratched his head, "Why don't you change the channel then?"

Lola scoffed, "Because all the other cartoon channels are worse! They keep playing these lame shows about how great it is to be yourself or how it's okay to be a girl! No duh it's great and okay! I don't need a stupid show to tell me that! Other than those, they're just twenty minute commercials like this junk!"

Her dad looked a bit gobsmacked, "...Lola honey, cartoons that were made to sell toys have been around since I was a kid. And is it really that bad to have shows that give positive messages?"

Lola paused for a moment and calmed down, "Well, no, I guess not, it just feels like there's too much of it."

"Maybe you've just been watching too much, why not focus on something else? Are there any beauty pageants you could be preparing for?"

Lola groaned, "I've checked out the local competition daddy, and there's hardly anything to prepare for. I could probably stroll right into a pageant with no prep, a dress caked in mud, and my arms tied behind my back, and still win."

Lynn Sr. tapped his chin, "Hmm, are there any other activities you may be interested in?"

Lola thought for a moment, "Well..."

...

Lucy and Lana were heading home a bit after Skool let out. "Aren't you worried about Lincoln and Lisa?" Lana asked.

Lucy shrugged, "Not really. If they want to hang out with those other kids, then I'm not going to stop them."

"Yeah, but they're so creepy! Creepier than you!" Lana then caught herself, "Uh, no offense."

Lucy didn't seem to react, "Some taken, but I get what you mean. Especially with Gaz."

"Gaz? I actually thought you two would become friends."

"Well, we have conflicting interests. To put it bluntly, I like Vampires of Melancholia while she prefers Vampire Piggy Hunter. We're just far too different."

Lana looked Lucy over, "...Right. So, she likes playing video games a lot, and that's why she keeps dragging Lincoln to her house?"

"That, and she likes Lincoln."

Lana stopped, "She WHAT? Like, like-like?"

Lucy turned to her and nodded, "Mmmhmm"

Lana narrowed her eyes, "Really? How can you tell? She always seems grumpy."

Lucy shrugged, "It's all about subtext Lana."

"...What?"

"Well...wait, is that Lola?" Lucy pointed towards something behind Lana. Lana turned around to see Lola wearing a pink and white uniform and a helmet with a pink "G" at the center. She was banging on the door of one the neighbor's.

"LISTEN YOU! YOU ARE GOING TO BUY MY COOKIES, AND YOU ARE GOING TO LOVE THEM!" she screamed.

Lana turned back to Lucy, "Woah, did Lola join a girl scout group or an army?"

Lucy shrugged, "Looks like both."


	8. RISE OF THE ROBOSISTER

**RISE OF THE ROBOSISTER**

"Like, great to see you little bro." The robosister addressed Zim.

Zim grinned, he pumped his fists into the air, "Success! From here on out, you will be my older sister...um...Kim! Yes! Kim and Zim, that sounds normal enough, right?"

The robosister tapped her chin, "Kim...sounds good Zim."

"Great! Now then, I believe a field test is in order..." Zim started to pace and rub his chin, "But where should we go? From the Earth programs I've watched, older siblings usually don't join the younger ones at school..."

"Like, how about the City Center Mall? There's this totally huge sale on pumps right now."

Zim shook his head, "No that's silly... WAIT! The mall! Of course, teens practically LIVE there! It's the perfect testing ground!"

"Wooo! The mall!" GIR cheered, jumping up and down.

"Nyaa..." Minimoose stated, having immense displeasure for the mall. They floated away to another room in the house.

Zim pointed at his dog robot, "No GIR, you will be staying here with Minimoose."

GIR stopped jumping, "Why?"

"It's punishment for failing to stop the two intruders from getting into my inner lab! If it wasn't for Robobaby, who knows what they would've done!"

 **"ZIM, I TOLD YOU THERE WERE-"**

Zim pointed up at the computer, "Silence you! And prepare the base for lockdown!"

"Lockdown?" GIR asked, confused.

"Yes GIR, lockdown. I'm putting the base on lockdown because you two coudn't keep Dib and that distraction out!"

GIR nodded, "Okay!"

'Until Kim and I get back, nobody comes in, nobody goes out!"

"Okay!"

"That means no ordering takeout, GIR."

GIR's eyes then went red, "You monster!"

Kim patted GIR on the head, "There, there, doggy, we'll bring home something good for you to eat!"

GIR calmed down and smiled as his eyes went back to their usual blue color. Zim tapped his chin while observing, "Hmm, a pacification protocol. I don't remember adding that..."

"Let's hurry little bro, we don't want to stay out too late."

Zim snapped out of his thought process, "Yes, yes, let me just put on my disguise..."

...

Soon after, Zim and Kim entered the City Center Mall, Zim wearing his usual disguise of a wig and eye contacts, "Behold! The mall! So full of FILTHY human FILTH! All spending their monies on junk they don't need! It makes me SICK!"

"Oh dear, are you sick brother?" Kim asked in a concerned tone.

Zim shook his head, "It's a figure of speech, Kim! I can never understand the humans' want of junk!"

"Hey! Hey you! The kid with the boots!"

Zim turned to see Luan standing behind a stand that had a sign saying **"WIN THE PRIZE!"** on it, "Me?" he asked.

Luan smiled, her braces shining in his face a little, "Yes you! You want a chance to win a special prize?"

Zim walked up to her stand with Kim following, "What prize?"

Luan turned her head left and right, then leaned in a little and whispered, "It's a _secret_."

Zim put his hands on the stand, "I must have this prize! Give me! Give MEEEEE!"

Luan giggled a bit, "You'll have to win it first!"

Kim smiled at Luan, "My little bro tends to get excited a lot, what does he have to do to win this _secret_ prize of yours?"

Luan pulled out a top hat from under the stand, "Simple! He just needs to draw the winning ticket from my hat!"

Zim's hand quickly went in and fished around all the tickets that were in the hat, "HA! A simple task for Zim! Get that prize ready for-" Zim then pulled out a ticket that said **"LOSER"** on it.

Luan took the ticket and put it back in the hat, "Aww, too bad!"

Zim banged his fists on the stand, "IMPOSSIBLE! The hat must be rigged! I demand you give me that prize!"

Luan pulled the hat up away from Zim's reach, "Sorry buddy! Only one try for each person!"

"Can I give it a go?" Kim asked, "It looks fun!"

Luan smiled and held it out for her, "Sure!"

Zim scoffed, "Don't bother Kim, it'd be easier if we just force the girl to-"

Kim pulled out a ticket that said **"WINNER"** on it. "Oh, look at that!"

Luan giggled a bit, "Congratulations! We have a winner!"

Zim pupped his fists in the air, "YES! Success! Now give me the prize!"

Luan raised an eyebrow, "Uh, she won the prize, actually."

Kim waved her off, "Oh, it's okay. He's my little brother, he can have whatever this _secret_ prize is."

Luan giggled, "Well, if you insist..." she then went under the stand.

Zim turned to Kim, "Excellent Kim! How did you do it?"

Kim leaned over and whispered in Zim's ear, "I simply used my scanner to read the tags bro, tee-hee! Don't tell anyone."

Zim grinned maliciously, "Very good! Haha! Now _secret_ prize, come to ZIM!" Zim outstretched his arms with open hands and smiled with his eyes closed.

Luan then popped up from under the stand with a pie and threw it in Zim's face. She then started laughing, "Hope you like your prize! Or should I say..." Luan then put some white flaps over the **"R"** and **"Z"** of the word **"PRIZE"** and just continued laughing.

Zim started screaming as he tried to wipe off the mess on his face, "What! What is this! Is this LARD?"

Luan kept laughing, "Yup! The whipped topping they sell here is 100% lard!"

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Zim couldn't stop screaming.

Kim then gently put her palm over Zim's face and her hand started rotating fast, wiping all the lard-cream off. Then a small hole opened up in the center and a sort of clear liquid poured out onto Zim's burn-covered face, healing him instantly. It happened so fast that Luan didn't notice it. "Is that better, Zim?"

Zim felt his face, then glared at Luan, he pointed at her, "Yes! Now DESTROY HER!"

Luan stopped laughing, "Huh! Whoa, it's just a prank, kid!"

Kim nodded, her eyes started glowing red, "Acknowledged, harming my brother is something I won't forgive. Prepare to-"

"HOLD IT!" All three of them turned to see an aged mall cop slowly limping up to the stand, he pointed at Luan with a bony finger, "You! You are in violation of code 2 slash 1 4! You have no permits to-"

Luan jumped up onto the stand with a wild grin, "You'll never take me alive, haters!" she then threw an egg onto the ground, upon breaking it created a cloud of smoke obscuring her from sight and causing Zim to cough. Kim and the unaffected mall cop turned to see Luan rolling away on a unicycle.

"HEY! That's violation of code 3 slash 6 2! No unicycles!" the mall cop clicked his heels together and his boots started moving on little segway-like rollershoes after her.

The smoke then dissipated up Kim's nostrils, she turned to Zim, "Should I still destroy her?"

Zim shook his head, "No, let the stupid humans fight each other, we can't draw any more attention to ourselves than we already have."

Kim nodded, "Understood."

The two continued walking into the mall, but soon enough they started to hear the combined sounds of acoustic guitar and slow singing.

 _"Why you gotta be so very far,  
Want to be at the places you are,  
Instead I'm stuck here alone..."_

Zim put his hands on the parts of his wig that covered his antennae, "AH! What is that HORRENDOUS sound!"

Kim processed the music, "I believe that is the blues, Zim. A human musical form that-"

"I don't care! Where is it coming from?" Zim shouted.

Kim scanned the area, and pointed at Luna playing on an acoustic guitar with an open guitar case next to her that had a few dollars and a small pile of coins in it. "Over there."

 _"Should've asked you for a dance,_  
 _But I had botched my only chance,_  
 _All outta my comfort zone..."_

Zim stomped up towards the busking teenager, "YOU! Stop that awful noise!"

Luna kept playing, but she stopped singing, she looked right at Zim with an annoyed glare, "Hey dude, I got papers. I can play here all I want."

Zim gritted his teeth and turned towards his new robot, pointing at Luna, "Kim! Put an end to this racket!"

Kim walked up to Zim and shook her head, "If what she says is true, forcing her to stop can cause a lot of trouble for us."

Luna looked a bit surprised, then grinned at Zim, "Listen to your sister dude, she knows better."

Zim was momentarily perplexed, then he started laughing, "MWAH HA HA! It worked! I FOOLED THE HUMANS INTO BELIEVING I HAVE A SISTER!"

Luna stopped playing, "What?" she took a look at Zim again, then at Kim, then back to Zim, finally noticing the clear differences between the two of them.

Zim's smile faded, he quickly glanced from side to side and began laughing nervously, "Heh, heh, heh, uh, I mean-"

Luna looked up at Kim, "...so, is he adopted?"

Kim nodded, "Yes."

Luna shrugged, then went back to playing.

Zim looked confused, then he turned to his robosister, "...Kim, what is this 'adopted' moniker?"

Kim patted Zim's head, "It's a term used to describe a child who's been taken in by a family other than their birth parents."

"But I am no child! I am-" Zim then noticed Luna giving him another suspicious look, "...I am thirsty!"

"Thirsty?" Kim asked.

"YES THIRSTY! Sister Kim, take Zim to the FILTHY FEEDING GROUND this mall has!"

Kim nodded, "The food court? Sure."

And with that, the two left Luna to her heartbroken blues melodies.

...

"What would you like to drink, Zim?" Kim asked as the two approached the food court.

Zim scoffed, "As if I'd consume any of the VILE human drinks!"

"I thought you were thirsty?"

"YES! Thirsty for PROGRESS! While you have fooled that foolishly foolish human noise machine, you've yet to show your destructive prowess!" Zim yelled with his hands balled into fists.

Kim groaned, "Like, I'm sorry that I didn't destroy that girl, but unless someone is directly harming you, I won't-"

"MEATBALL!" Zim pointed at the impending meaty projectile heading right for them.

Kim turned with her eyes glowing red, she whipped her long synthetic hair up and it coiled around the meatball. Then, her hair folded in on itself and crushed the meatball, creating a mess in her hair. Kim let the meat droplets fall onto the floor and whipped her hair with an audiable crack at the ground to get any remaining chunks out.

Zim stomped over and mashed the mess on the floor with his boot, "Where did that greasy ball of meat come from?"

Kim scanned the food court and pointed past Zim, "There, that table full of abnormally large teenagers."

Zim turned around to see five hulking masses huddled around a table outside of the MacMeaties, snacking so forcefully that bits and pieces of meat were flying every which way. The alien cringed in anger, "Insolent Earth teens! How DARE they snack so VIOLENTLY?"

"Should I destroy them?" Kim asked.

Zim shook his head, "No! This matter shall be resolved PERSONALLY! You just observe me as I render them unable to ever snack again!" With that, Zim rushed to the table, deftly dodging the flying meat particles that came his way.

Kim followed in tow as they reached the table, turning her defense mechanisms down as per directive.

Zim started poking at the closest body, "Hey! Hey you! Hey!"

The upper half of the humongous body slowly turned around, upon closer inspection, this teen was a large girl with a bad case of acne, square face covered with meat, and a unibrow. "Eh? What do you want, toad-face?" she asked with meat dripping from her mouth.

Zim glared at her, "You and your big smelly teen friends need to stop with your gruesome display of snacking failure! Stop now or I will DESTROY you!"

"Patty, is someone threatening you?" asked another of the teens.

The large girl with the unibrow shrugged, "I dunno boss, he seems a little underdeveloped to start making threats."

"UNDERDEVELOPED? THAT DOES IT!" Zim jumped up and latched onto the large girl, trying to pull her down to the floor. However, his efforts had no effect on her.

Kim merely stood and observed.

"Do you give up now, human?" Zim asked as he tugged more.

"...Uh, boss, can I just beat him up now?" Patty asked.

"No. I'll take care of him."

Zim was then grabbed, pulled off of the large girl, and set down onto the floor. He looked up to see Lynn, and grit his teeth at her, "Don't get in the way of Zim, fool!"

Lynn raised an eyebrow, "Hey, I know you, aren't you the neighbor I fell on the other day?"

Zim pointed at her, "No! YOU LIE! NOBODY FALLS ONTO ZIM!"

Lynn looked mainly confused, the rest of the teens turned to look at the odd scene going on. Lynn shook her head, "Whatever, but listen, I can't have you just standing here and threatening my teammates. So how about you and uh..." Lynn looked over to Kim, clearing seeing the differences between the two, "...your sister there just beat it? I'll let you off with a-"

"NO!" Zim got up in Lynn's face, "Such a disgrace to the art of snacking cannot be FORGIVEN! Are YOU the leader of these uncultured swine-people?"

Lynn grinned, "I guess you can say that, but I'm more the captain of our wrestling team! Lynn's Warriors! I'm Lynn Loud by the way." Lynn offered Zim her hand.

Zim looked at it in curiosity and slapped it, "Zim does not wish to touch hands! Zim wishes to challenge you!"

The giant girls started laughing like a pack of hyenas on laughing gas, but Lynn had a smirk on her face, "Wow! You got guts weirdo, you really want to face me in the ring?"

"ZIM WILL FACE YOU IN ANY RING!" Zim boasted.

This caused the large teens to stop laughing and gasp in disbelief.

Lynn smiled, "Kid, you have no idea what you just did."

Kim just stood there and observed.

...

Lynn and her wrestling team had led Zim and Kim to Level 14 in the City Center Mall's parking lot where most cars dared not park due to the high activity of rat people in the area. Lynn's Warriors formed a makeshift circle around the two and pumped their fists in the air chanting "LYNN-ER WINNER! LYNN-ER WINNER! LYNN-ER WINNER!" and stomping their huge feet.

Kim tapped Zim on the shoulder, causing him to turn to her, "Zim, are you sure you wish to challenge her? She has an entire cult dedicated to her every word and considering they're larger she must be-"

Zim put a finger to her lips, "Up! Bup! Bup! Zim told Kim to observe and record! Not worry and talk!"

Kim nodded, "Acknowledged. Good luck."

Lynn appeared from the crowd wearing a wrestling uniform, gaining a bunch of cheers as she pumped her fists in the air, and ran around the circle. "WOOOOOOOO!"

Zim wasn't amused, "Are you done making a show out of yourself? I thought we were going to BATTLE!"

Lynn slowed down and snickered, she pointed at Zim, "Alright, you! You're a newcomer to the Lynn Ring! You should know about the-"

"Zim requires no rules!" Zim proclaimed.

Lynn laughed, "Great! Because...in the Lynn Ring, there are no refs, no whistles, no rules! Just you, me, throwing each other down until one of us gives up!"

The horde of huge teens roared in anticipation.

Kim leaned over Zim's shoulder, "Zim...really...don't you-"

Zim pushed Kim away, "SILENCE! Zim knows what he is doing!"

Lynn backed up a bit away from the center, "Okay kid, if you're ready-"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Zim yelled at her.

Lynn charged at full force, quickly leaping towards the Irken and warpping herself around in a cobra coil, pulling Zim down onto the concrete. "BOOYAH! FIRST MOVE IS MINE!"

Lynn's Warriors cheered, "LYNN-ER WINNER! LYNN-ER WINNER! LYNN-ER WINNER!"

Zim then started to scream, "ZIM RELENTS! I RELENT! STOOOOOOOOOP!"

The cheering stopped and Lynn's smile quickly faded, "...wait, all that build up and you give up after one throw down? Really?"

Kim just stood there and observed.

"GET YOUR GROSS LIMBS OFF OF ZIM! They REEK of MEAT!"

Lynn quickly let go and got away from him, "Uh, sorry kid, I uh...do you need help-"

Zim then started laughing as he easily pulled himself up, "MUAH, HAHAHAHAHA! YOU FOOLS! ZIM WINS AGAIN!"

"...what?" Lynn's face was blank.

Zim pointed at her, "By accepting this little challenge of mine, I have wasted your time and therefore YOUR LIVES! Humans have such inferior life spans that it would be as if I've wasted YEARS for ALL OF YOU!"

Lynn went from blank to scared, "...dude, are you okay?"

"NEVER BETTER! Zim is SATISFIED!"

Lynn backed away from Zim a lot, her teammates pretty much started to drift away at that point.

Zim started to walk away, "COME KIM! Our tasks have been completed! You may be a failure when it comes to destruction, but ZIM has all the potential to DESTROY that we will require!"

Kim nodded, following, "Very well done bro. Before we get home, let's get some tacos with extra taco."

"Eh, sure, but I got no monies..."

Soon enough, Lynn found herself all alone on Level 14. She looked at her hands, "...what's going on? I beat him, but why does it feel like I LOST?"


	9. MINISODE - VENTING

**MINISODE - VENTING**

Dib crawled through the Skool's oddly spacious ventilation system with an audio recorder out, "Observation: The Skool's ventilation system might be a good place to test out my new spy cameras so I'll be able to keep track of Zim's movement here throughout the day…"

"Hey Dib."

"Oh hey." Dib stopped, he backtracked a bit to find a frowning Lucy curled up with some sort of diary or journal and some lit candles. "Do I know you?"

Lucy kept writing, not bothering to look up. "I sit with your sister, my sisters, and my brother every day durning lunch. You seriously havent learned my name by now?"

Dib tapped his chin. "Wait, aren't you Lisa's sister, Lucy?"

Lucy nodded, still frowning, "Yup, that's me."

"Huh...okay, what are you doing here, Lucy?"

Lucy shrugged, "I'm writing poetry. The school classrooms here aren't comfortable enough and I need the dark enclosed spaces and relative quietness to be inspired. Do you know a word that rhymes with 'insane'?"

"No, I mean what are you even doing here. Shouldn't you be in class?" Dib asked.

"Shouldn't you?" Lucy asked back.

Dib was slightly caught off guard, "Yes...well, what I'm doing is different! It's up to me to keep the world safe from supernatural forces! It's too much to explain."

Lucy nodded, "Oh. I understand completely Dib. It's just that my teacher seems to have given up her duties as an instructor. When I asked to be excused, she told me to just go home if I wanted to."

Dib mulled over that information, was the majority of the school staff really that inept? He shook his head, "Okay just… just don't stay here too long. It gets really smelly sometimes, especially after the cafeteria serves Monday Mystery Meaties."

Lucy nodded, and went back to her writing. As soon as she couldn't hear Dib's scurrying, Lucy checked to see if he was gone. She then turned her black diary back a few pages where she had a few candid pictures of Dib and his name written inside of a black heart.

"...Dib Membrane...I think I'm going insane for you. Such raw supernatural power…"


	10. LYNNSANE AND THE MEMBRANE PART 1

**LYNNSANE AND THE MEMBRANE PART 1**

The City's Middle Skool, the school where Lynn Loud was currently attending. It was no-man's-land with half of the students becoming overgrown and uncontrollable monsters while the other half still needed a few years to hit their first growth spurt. From the very first day she attended, Lynn felt right where she belonged. Each day brought her a new challenge, each hour brought her some hotshot thinking they could beat her up for the homemade lunch she had brought as an alternative to the possibly overradiated foodstuffs the cafeteria served on a daily basis. To many it would've been a nightmare, but to Lynn Loud it was paradise.

Today though, something was wrong. The fire in Lynn's eyes had gone out. On the way to her locker, Lynn walked by a school cop wrestling a fellow student to the ground, "THIS'LL TEACH YA! NO CELL PHONES IN SCHOOL!"

"But I wasn't even using it!" the student whined.

"AND THIS IS JUST THE BARE MINIMUM OF WHAT SCUM LIKE YOU WILL GET!" the school cop pulled out some handcuffs and forced them onto the kid.

Maybe on another day, Lynn would've jumped in and did something, but today she just didn't feel like putting in the effort. She instead sulked off and went to her locker, nearly putting her head all the way inside as she prepared for the day.

"Hey, it's Lynnsane!"

Lynn turned around to see two of the ex-bullies of the school who had become members of her wrestling team. One of them was tall and lanky while the other was of the more humongous size named Patty who was reaching into her pocket. "Good morning boss! Gum?" the large girl offered several slightly bitten pieces of gum.

The Loud girl took all the gum and popped it in her mouth without a word.

Patty turned towards the other girl, both having concerned looks, then went back to Lynn, "Boss, you doing alright?"

The short teen shrugged, "I guess."

The large girl looked over at the lanky girl who nodded, Patty turned back to Lynn, "Boss, are you still upset over that punk from the mall?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

The lanky girl butted in, "Uh, Lynnsane, I know he was weird and all, but you beat him. Shouldn't you be happy?"

The two's boss gave them a cross look, "There's more to challenges than just winning, Olga. If he didn't even want to put up a fight when he made such a big show of it, what was the point of doing my best?"

Both older girls exchanged a look and shrugged, "You still won, cheer up."

"You two are idiots…" Lynn scoffed as she slammed her locker and headed for class.

...

Hours later at the High Skool, the front doors burst open as a bunch of high schoolers ran outside screaming, trying to escape the fumes of a large stink bomb going off, Luan Loud could be seen laughing as she bounced away from the entrance on a pogostick wearing a gas mask.

Within the mob that escaped the insanity were Lori, Leni, and their new friend Kim, the former two wearing clothespins over their noses that were plucked off after they were clear from the blast area.

"Like, it's totally amazing that we have so much in common!" commented the fashionista.

The robosister nodded, "Indeed, I'm thankful to have met you two during my first week here."

The elder Loud smiled at her, "Don't mention it, we know what it's like being new. We literally moved in like a month ago."

"But Lori, we've only been here for about four weeks."

There was a pause from Lori and Kim, then the latter attempted to rectify, "Leni, four weeks is a-" only to be cut short by Lori.

"Trust me, you don't want to start." just then, Lori's phone went off, "Eee! That's Bobby!" the eldest Loud girl pulled out her mobile and walked off to the side.

"So Kim, are you doing anything after school?" asked the undistracted sister.

The oddly identical girl nodded, "I need to pick up my little brother from the Skool. Then he wants me to drive him somewhere."

The two walked to the parking area with Leni gasping, "Oh. Em. Gosh, you drive?"

Another nod, "Yes. The driving program I downloaded guarantees perfect motor skills."

"You can download those?" Leni tapped her chin, "Oooh, I should try that."

The two stopped at an odd purple vehicle with one seat being covered by some sort of glass bubble, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Leni. Tell your sisters I said bye." the bubble opened up and Kim got inside. Upon starting the engines, the vehicle lifted off the ground.

"Wait, your car can fly?" Leni's mouth was agape.

The robosister nodded, "Of course it can. It is a hybrid." with that, the ship flew away from sight.

"Bye Bobby! Love you!" Lori walked up with an annoyed Luna in tow.

"Dudes, the peeps at this school are lame. None of them have any passion for music."

The older sister rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I doubt anyone at this place has any passion for anything. You ready to go Leni? Did Kim leave already?"

The airheaded sister beamed at the two, "Lori! Luna! Did you two know they have hybrid cars?"

The two sisters blinked a few times, then Lori answered, "Yes Leni, we are well aware."

…

After leaving the Middle Skool, Lynn rode absentmindedly on her bike through the dismal town. She grumbled to herself, "Gotta clear my head of this junk, there's gotta be something in this toxic dump of a town that can distract me from-"

Just then, the teenage jock spotted a purple vehicle flying across the sky. She saw the girl that accompanied the weird green-skinned boy she threw down with the other night.

It took a few seconds of processing for Lynn to chase after the flying vehicle, gritting her teeth as she pedaled hard to keep up. At this point she was running more on instinct than thought, not noticing that in the process of keeping her eyes on the flying machine she nearly ran into various cars on the road or people on the sidewalk, some screaming or honking with the near-misses.

Soon enough, the purple vehicle started to descend and land right in front of the Skool where a bunch of children could be seen excitedly running out the doors or jumping out through the windows. It was then that Lynn spotted that weird green skinned kid who nonchalantly walked up to the vehicle and jumped in.

"WAIT!" Lynn screamed as the vehicle ascended swiftly into the air, the girl screeched the bike to a halt on the curb, and looked up in awe as the bizarre machine soared up out of sight.

"OH COME ON! DIDN'T ANYONE SEE THAT?" The girl on the bike turned her attention towards the desperate plea of a young boy wearing a trenchcoat and glasses, the middle-school-aged Loud could also see that four of her siblings along with the purple-haired girl that had overpowered her a while ago were surrounding him.

"It appears they did not witness a strange purple vehicle descend, pick up Zim, and then take off. Even if they did, I doubt they would believe it." Lisa coldly told him.

"Wait, believe what?" the lone Loud boy looked up from his game.

"Nothing you need to worry about." the purple-haired girl told him.

The black-haired Loud girl was quiet and simply looked at the boy in distress.

The Loud in the red cap whistled, "Wow, a flying car! That would be a dream to work on!"

"Ugh, stop being impressed! I'm going after him!" the Membrane boy turned to his sister, "Gaz, will you join me in saving the world?"

His sister shook her head, "No. Lincoln and I are going to Bloaty's."

Dib looked incredulous, "Bloaty's? Now?"

"Yeah, my dad is letting us try a new pizza he made for them. He's giving us money for some games too." added the white-haired boy.

Dib ignored him, "But Gaz! You have better luck getting Tak's ship to work!"

His sister shrugged and started walking away, "You can figure it out on your own. Don't get hurt or whatever."

Lincoln followed after, "See ya Dib, wouldn't wanna be ya."

The young blonde ran after them, "Hey, wait for me! I heard from the bigger kids that they got creepy robots there!"

The Membrane boy sighed and turned to the small genius, "Well, who needs them? Lisa, will you come with me again on a mission to get Zim?"

The prodigy shook her head, "Negative, I plan to spend this afternoon and evening studying the samples I've collected from Professor Membrane's lab."

"But you've been doing that all week!" Dib protested.

The brunette nodded and started to walk away, "Yes. Your point being?"

The boy groaned and turned towards the nearly-silent goth, "I don't suppose you want to help either, right Lucy?"

The mass of darkness that was Lucy's hair flared a moment, and she looked down, fingers fidgeting on her journal, "Uh...um…" her pale face started to redden a bit.

"Nevermind," sighed the Membrane as he turned, "I'll just go it alone, as usual." He jumped over the stairs and started running towards home.

"I would be happy to…" she looked up to see that he had already left, "...dang it."

Lynn watched the big-headed trenchcoat kid run down the sidewalk and directed the bike towards his direction and started pedaling towards him. It wasn't too long that she managed to pass him and braked in front of him on the sidewalk. "Hey big-head! Hold it!"

"Aaah! Middle-schooler!" the big-headed kid started pulling money out of his jacket, "Don't hurt me! Just take my money!"

The jock was dumbfounded, "I don't want your money! I wanna know what the deal is with that weird green-skinned kid who owns a flying car!"

"You mean Zim? You saw that happen?" The boy started putting his money away, then he raised an eyebrow, "Wait, aren't you the girl that fell on Zim a few days ago?"

"Zim? Is that his name? Well, yeah, I guess I did."

"Thanks for that! Zim spotted me spying on his house and he almost vaporized me with a ray gun!"

Lynn put her hands out in a T-shape, "Time out, what? Okay, you're making this all sound like he's an alien or...or..." the gears started to turn in the jock girl's brain, "Holy cow! It all makes sense! The green skin, the odd way he talks, and that flying car! I live next door to an alien!"

"See? You get it! And now I'm going after him!" Dib started moving around the bike before he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold up, if you're going after him, I'm coming with you!" The Loud girl announced as she clenched fist and grinned cheekily.

The Membrane boy was at a loss for words, "Uh...who are you again?"

The grin faded, "Uh, Lynn. Lynn Loud Jr, I live-"

"Wait!" Dib interrupted, "So you're another one of Lisa's sisters?"

Lynn nodded, "Yep! I did see you with her and the others. It's cool that you're all friends, who are you?"

The boy shrugged, "Dunno if we're really friends, but I'm Dib Membrane."

"Membrane? So are you that purple haired girl's bro?"

"You mean Gaz? Yeah."

Stars twinkled in the athlete's eyes, "Oh man, are you as strong as her? She managed to toss me around no problem!"

The Membrane boy shook his head, "No; and I'm sorry that she did that."

"Ah, don't worry! I'm more impressed than anything! So what's the plan?"

Dib tapped his chin, looking at the girl suspiciously, "You really want to help me? It might get dangerous."

"Hey, danger is my middle name. Besides..." the girl narrowed her eyes and shook her clenched fist, "I got a score to settle with that alien, so how do we get to him?"

"Well, Zim went into outer space with his spaceship so I'm going after him in the spaceship another alien left here that I fixed up."

"You got a spaceship? That's so HARDCORE! Where is it?"

"It's in my garage, over there." The Membrane pointed to the garage that sat in the backyard of his house.

Lynn got off her bike and took off her helmet, "Alright, then let's get it up and going."

"Okay, but it won't be easy." the boy went over to the garage and opened it up.

Inside the garage was a lot of mechanical junk illuminated by an odd green light. Near the back was another odd vehicle with a television on in front of it playing reruns of Floopsy Bloops Shmoopsy. **"Go away! I'm busy!"** A light flickered in the glass of the vehicle as an odd machine-like voice spoke.

"Huh, the spaceship talks?" the girl asked, "Wasn't expecting that."

The ship turned towards the entrance, **"Oh look, another human, just what I needed today."**

Dib walked up to the ship, "Ship, Zim went up into space again, and-"

 **"And you want to go after him, meaning you'll need to use me, correct?"** the ship interrupted.

The boy smiled, "Yeah! So let's-"

 **"No. I don't want to today. I'm busy watching my show."**

"Are you serious? You too?" Dib groaned, "What's with everyone today?"

Lynn walked up to the TV and shut it off, "Well, looks like you're not watching your show anymore."

The ship rose up, **"Turn that back on this instant! I'm not done watching it!"**

"Lynn, are you crazy?" the Membrane asked.

The girl pointed at the ship, "Listen up, you're gonna help us get revenge on that jerk Zim and then you can get back to your show, got it?"

 **"And what's stopping me from just blasting you and turning the TV back on?"**

"I'll spoil the ending of the season finale for ya! It turns out that Shmoopsy-"

 **"NOOOOOO!"** the ship wailed in mechanical agony, **"Fine! Let's go after Zim, just don't tell me! I'm not all caught up yet!"**

"Good, now get your metal butt outside and let's get a move on!"

The ship got up and floated out of the garage, Dib looked on in complete bafflement, "...how did you do that?" he asked.

Lynn shrugged, "Works all the time when I need one of my sisters to do something. I learned that from Lincoln."

"Do you even watch that show?" the boy asked as they headed after the ship.

"Nah, but Lola talks about it a lot."

The two watched as the glass dematerialized to show a single seat. **"Get in and let's get this over with."** the ship proclaimed.

"...only one seat and no seatbelts?" Lynn asked.

 **"Is that going to be a problem?"**

"Heck no! This is gonna be awesome!" the excited girl climbed in, "Hey ship, how fast can you go?"

 **"Fast."**

Dib climbed in and the glass re-materialized, "Alright Ship, take us to Zim!"

 **"You aren't the boss of me."**

Lynn started kicking the side of the ship, "Just get us to that jerk or I'll tell ya that Shmoopsy-"

 **"...AND WE ARE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"**

Tak's ship lifted off the ground and fired off through the atmosphere and into space at such high speeds it soon became little more than a dot in the sky and then nothing.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. MINISODE - EXPRESSION

**MINISODE - EXPRESSION**

In the candlelit attic bedroom of the Loud's new house, Lucy was sulking in her coffin bed next to her bust of Edwin. "Sigh…" the spooky girl picked up the bust, "Don't worry Edwin, you'll always be my undead soulmate. I'm sorry if I may have gotten a bit...obsessive."

There was nothing but silence in the attic for a moment.

Lucy answered the unheard response with a groan, "I can't help it Edwin! He's eccentric and a tad obnoxious but that scythe-like hair, that cloak-like trench coat, that...supernatural aura around him…" the girl blushed as she stood up from the coffin, "He just makes me feel things no living person has made me feel before. He makes me feel...almost alive."

The gothic Loud looked out longingly towards the Membrane household. Doing so allowed her to witness the second oddest vehicle she had seen today lift off the ground and zoom off through the atmosphere. "...and now he's going into the dark cold empty void that is space…" she let out a sigh, "...without me."

The attic access door then opened up and Luna poked her head up inside, "Hey there child of the grave. Mom and pops are out so Lori is ordering takeout. What would you like?"

The usually spooky little girl sat solemnly with her arms wrapped around her legs on the windowsill, "Sigh...I'm not hungry..."

"Dude...are you okay?" the rocker sister dragged herself up into the attic room and approached her younger sibling.

Lucy lowered her head, "No…"

"Aw dude, I know that look." Luna took a seat next to her sulking sister. "...so you got someone you like?"

The older sister hit the nail on the head, and the little sister quickly lifted her head up towards her, "How did you know?"

"Rockers gotta know how to read the crowd, dude." the punk clothed girl sulked a bit, "I've seen plenty owners of lonely hearts…"

...

Earlier that day, Luna sat in her seat in the High Skool's art class wondering again how her teacher Mr. Nny was allowed to work there. The eccentric man paced around an easel painting a canvas with black and red paint with a wicked wide grin on his face.

"Today class we'll be exploring what art is all about, expression! I'd like you to try painting something that expresses your current mood be it joy, sadness, or FRUSTRATION THAT MACMEATIES GOT YOUR ORDER WRONG AGAIN!" The art teacher took out a craft knife and started stabbing his artwork, "YES I WANTED FRIES WITH THAT! YOU ASKED ME IF I WANTED SOME IN THE FIRST PLACE!" soon enough, the maniac stopped and let the knife stay in the canvas, he grinned at the class, "So! Take the rest of our time today and draw how you FEEL!"

A bit later, Mr. Nny approached Luna's easel and looked over her painting of what looked like a blonde haired girl with a blue streak in her hair.

"And what do you have Miss...ooh...that's very sad."

The girl stopped painting and rolled her eyes, "Harsh teach."

"No, I mean it feels very sad. Good work!"

…

Luna snapped out of her daydream upon hearing the heavy sighs of her melancholic sister, "He'll never like me back. I had a chance to hang out with him today but I froze up and he mistook that for me not being interested."

The older sister wrapped an arm around her little sister, "Hey love, you shouldn't think it's too late. If you really feel for this dude, you should try to let your feelings known." The rocker gave the goth a few pats on the back, "And hey, even if he doesn't feel ya back, you at least tried to make yourself heard."

"Make myself heard...hmm…" the raven-haired girl stood up and got back into her coffin, she pulled out her journal, "Perhaps I'll write a poem for him...I speak better when the words are written."

Luna got up herself, pleased to see Lucy doing what she does best, "There ya go sis. I'm gonna go tell Lori to get you-"

"Tell her I'm in the mood for MacMeaties, extra meat sauce."

The older sister gave her the finger guns as she headed back down, "You got it sis!" When Luna got to the bottom of the attic ladder,she pulled out her cell phone. There were a lot of messages she had gotten from her old friend Sam that she hadn't responded to yet. "...c'mon Luna, practice what you preach…"


	12. LYNNSANE AND THE MEMBRANE PART 2

**LYNNSANE AND THE MEMBRANE PART 2**

Tak's ship zoomed through space at such high speeds that Lynn and Dib got forced down into the floor. The two lifted up their fists in the cockpit and started cheering from the thrill of the ride.

 **"STOP SCREAMING!"** ordered Tak's ship. **"You're getting your disgusting human breath all over! Also, we have arrived."**

The ship came to a sudden stop, sending the two kids flying up and hitting the roof of the cockpit, then falling back down onto the seat.

"Woo! What a ride!" cheered the peppy jock.

"Woah…" Dib looked out the window to witness their destination, what looked to be a shining silvery orb floating against the backdrop of space. "Zim is on that moon?"

 **"That's no moon."** The ship informed. **"It's a superstore."**

As Tak's ship got closer, a wave of flying monitors with advertisements flew in their faces.

 **"PAY MORE! GET LESS!"**

 **"BIG SALE! BUY ONE, GET ONE!"**

 **"CONSUME!"**

"Hey Squib, do you got any space money?" Lynn asked.

The boy rolled his eyes, "It's Dib, and we're here to find out what Zim is up to! Not to buy useless junk!"

 **"I'd hardly call their products useless."** Argued the ship. **"They have a great selection of lasers."**

Tak's ship maneuvered itself into an opening with the sign **"DOCKING BAY/PARKING"** overhead. Inside were a bunch of odd looking vehicles and even a few large creatures here and there taking up a lot of space. Most notably was the purple one taking up four parking spaces.

 **"There's Zim's pathetic excuse of a ship! Look at it! Look at that shoddy cobble job of a spacecraft!"**

The Loud girl cracked her knuckles, "Alright! So do we just jump out and get the drop on him?"

The big-headed boy observed Zim's ship, "Hold on, I don't see Zim or his new loser robot."

 **"That's because they are inside the store, stupid human."**

The Membrane paused for a moment, "Oh, right. So uh, why aren't you taking us into the store?"

 **"Do you drive the vehicles on your planet into your superstores?"**

Dib shook his head, "I can't drive at all, I'm twelve."

Lynn shrugged, "Eh, I'm just not allowed to, tried to get into street racing once."

…

Flashing back to a couple of months ago, the Loud family van was zooming down the road alongside a station wagon with Lynn Sr. screaming as he tried to hold on to the dashboard, "LYNN JR! THIS ISN'T WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DO AT A RED LIGHT!"

Lynn Jr. gritted her teeth as she gripped the steering wheel, "They gave me the stink eye dad! And everyone knows that when you give someone the stink eye, IT IS ON!"

"YOUR RUSTBUCKET WON'T GET PAST ME!" yelled the old lady wearing sunglasses driving the station wagon.

…

Back to the present, Lynn had her arms folded, "I would've won if that cop didn't get involved…"

 **"This is where I drop you two off."** the bottom of Tak's ship opened and the two kids fell down onto Zim's spaceship, **"Nice landing, now go destroy Zim so I can get back to my show. I don't want to miss anything."**

Dib sat up first, "Right! Come on, Lynn! Let's get after him!"

"Get off of me first before I kick your butt all over the lot."

"Oh, sorry." the two kids got off the spaceship and headed for the entrance of the superstore.

 **"Good riddance...now then…"** Tak's ship lowered a monitor into the cockpit and resumed the episode of _Floopsy Bloops Shmoopsy_ Lynn had interrupted.

Dib and Lynn entered the superstore and took in the massive size of the structure. Aisles went on for miles and miles, there were odd looking aliens here and there - green ones, blue ones, with two heads, and others with no heads - and there was some odd music being played from an intercom that sounded like metal being rubbed together with trumpets in the background.

"Woah...you can fit like three football fields in here!" the jock calculated.

The big-headed kid spotted a directory, "And this is only the first room on the first floor…" the boy's eyes scanned the area, not seeing Zim anywhere, but there was a customer service desk not too far from the entrance.

As the boy approached, the green-skinned reptile-like alien at the station half-heartedly waved with a clearly forced smile, "Welcome to Space Mart, how can I help you?"

Dib reached into his jacket, "Hey, we're looking for an alien! He-"

"Oh sorry dude, Space Mart no longer sells slaves due to the Oligopolians deciding that putting them to work here was more cost effective than selling them."

"Wait, so you _used_ to sell slaves?" Lynn asked as she approached.

The reptile-like alien blinked a few times, "I reserve the right to not answer that question."

"That doesn't matter!" the Membrane pulled out a candid picture of Zim in his disguise, "I'm looking for this alien! His name is Zim and we're hot on his trail!"

The clerk took the picture, stared at it a moment, licked it, then offered it back, "Sorry dude, haven't seen anyone like this today."

The boy quickly put the photograph into a plastic baggie and put it back into his jacket. The girl put her hands on the desk, "Listen _dude_ , are you protecting him? We saw his purple spaceship in the parking lot, he has to be here!"

"Woah, chill out dude. I told ya I haven't seen anyone like that come in today...although there was this Irken who showed up not too long ago with a robot looking kind of like you two."

"Was it Zim?" Dib asked.

The clerk shrugged, "I guess. I mean, he came in, shouting 'I AM ZIM! GIVE ME YOUR PRECIOUS RESOURCES!' and then his robot asked where the subatomic mega-amped power generators were kept."

The boy's eyes went wide, "Wait...subatomic mega-amped power generators?"

The clerk nodded, "Yeah, in fact there's some on sale right now and if you're with our S-Perks Membership Program you can-"

"Not interested! Where do you keep that stuff?"

"Second floor, aisle 299. Are there any other questions?"

Lynn raised her arm, "One, where is your sporting equipment? Two, how do you know English?"

"Second floor, aisle 201; and I'm not speaking your language, alien."

"You're...you're not?" she asked, she and Dib narrowing their eyes.

"Nah, see, the Irken Empire unleashed a parasite that forces all languages to be translated and understood to eliminate language barriers so they could insult us easier. It also helps us read different writing styles too for the most part."

Dib stood still in shocked awe, "I can't believe it! They created the technology to tear down language barriers just to insult people?"

The clerk shrugged, "Galactic overlords little dude, what can ya do?"

There was a bit of an awkward moment, cut short with the ponytailed girl coughing, "Well uh...so how do we get to the second floor? An elevator?"

The clerk scoffed, "Of course not, what kind of primitive planet did you come from? We got tubes." the alien pointed at a bunch of large tubes clustered together with numbers written down over the openings on each one. Soon enough a sort of pink blob creature came out of one, and wiggled its way towards the checkout lanes.

The two kids headed over, Dib poking his big head towards the opening of Tube 2, "So...how does this work? Do you-" Suddenly, Dib was pulled off the floor and up through the tube, vanishing in mere seconds.

"I'm surprised that big head of his didn't get stuck. Geronimo!" Lynn tucked and rolled into the tube and away she went, traveling at high speed until she landed on something soft. "Woo! What a ride!"

"Please get off me…" Begged a voice from under her.

"Heh, now we're even." the jock mocked as she got up.

Dib got up and dusted off his jacket, he shook his head and spotted a familiar green skinned alien with antenna quite a bit away from them, "There's Zim! Let's get after him!" the Membrane tried to run but felt himself being lifted off the ground.

"Hold up, what's our game plan?" Lynn asked, "How do we get him?"

Dib looked back at her, "Uh, we just go get him."

The girl then just let go, letting Dib fall onto the floor, " ...really? That's it? Don't you got a weapon or something?"

The boy got up and searched inside his jacket, Uh…" he pulled out the first thing he found, which was inexplicably a ham, "I got a...ham?"

Now where does that boy keep getting all those hams?

Anyway, Lynn wasn't impressed with the boy's choice of weaponry, "...right, well, I'm gonna head for the sports section and get a real weapon. Wait here."

Dib watched her run off in one direction as Zim was getting away in the other direction. It didn't take too long for the Membrane to take off after his sworn enemy, "I can't wait! Zim will get away!" he shouted out loud while rushing past what looked like a floating mass of tentacles.

"I swear, they'll let any weird looking things into this store…" the tentacles remarked.

The small Irken was within range, "I got you now, Zim! Eat ham!" Dib threw the ham towards his enemy when all of a sudden two red beams touched the meat and disintegrated it in seconds.

Before he could react, the Membrane then felt pressure on his cranium and he was lifted up off the floor again, "So you are The Dib. Your head is far bigger than my brother let on."

The big headed boy turned to see what looked like an angry blond teenager who was holding him up with her hair, "What! Who are you? And my head is not that big!"

There was a chortle coming from Zim as he approached, "Ah, yes, The Dib! I see you've finally met my robot sister, Kim!"

"Nice to meet you Dib. Prepare to be disintegrated like that ham." The eyes of the robot started to glow red and sparks emitted from the sides.

Zim pointed at Dib, "Not so fast, Kim! My mighty gloating has only just started!"

"Ah, yes, of course Zim." the sparks stopped and Kim's eyes went back to normal.

The Irken approached with his razor teeth in a devious grin, "Well, well, well Dib, so you try to ambush me with a ham. CLEVER! BUT NOT CLEVER ENOUGH! For I, Zim, have programmed my newest addition to my minions with orders to destroy any incoming hostile meat on sight!"

"Wait...THIS is your new robot?" Dib asked, examining closer to see hints of a mechanical frame, and the faintest sounds of gears, wiring, and electricity, "Why does it look so...so-"

"Like a filthy human creature? That's the genius of it! Underneath her hideous human form is a work of pure robotic beauty! Very powerful weaponry as well, as you're about to find out! Kim, DISINTEGRATE THE DIB!"

"Yes Zim." the sparks in the robots eyes came back.

Dib gulped and shut his eyes as he waited for the attack.

And waited.

And waited.

"What is taking so long?" Zim demanded to know.

"Apologies bro, the Disintegration Ray needs charging after each use."

"We have no time to charge!" the small one started to scream, "Crush his head like a giant ball of meat!"

The robosister shook her head, "No way, too messy. It would ruin my dress, plus the Oligopians might see it as vandalism."

"Ah, I see... " the Irken tapped his foot a bit and scratches his butt a bit, "So...how's it going? What brings you to Space Mart?"

Dib finally found his voice again, "I followed you Zim! I came to find out what you were doing!"

"If you must know, I had observed that harvesting our neighbors' electricity wasn't efficient enough to bring the base to full power and suggested we'd purchase a suitable generator here at Space Mart." answered Kim.

Zim gave a boastful pose with his fists on his hips, "And then I got the brilliant idea to purchase a generator here at Space Mart so I wouldn't have to depend on the Earth monkeys feeble electricity!"

The Membrane than realized something horrifying, "Wait...your new robot is smart AND competent?"

Zim waved him off, "She does well, yes, I am brilliant."

The robot smiled, "Thank you, bro. Charging is at 50%."

Dib ignored her, "Zim, why are you doing this?" he asked.

The Irken frowned and shook his fists, "As I said, I needed a more superior power source than you puny earth creatures could create!"

"No, why do any of this? Not long ago you learned your mission was a sham and even if you complete it now, it won't matter because your leaders and their armada vanished into that Florpus thing!"

Zim got closer and pointed at Dib's face, "YOU LIE! WHAT FLORPUS? THAT NEVER HAPPENED!" he screeched.

"I'M NOT LYING! WHY DON'T YOU EVER REMEMBER THE THINGS WE GO THROUGH?" Dib screamed back.

"Charging at 99.9%." there was a red glow coming from the robot sister's eyes. "Farewell Dib, you won't trouble my brother any-"

BONK!

A sharp dinging noise sounded out as the robot sister's head was knocked off into the air, the hair releasing Dib and he fell onto the floor for the third time today. He looked up to see his savior, the jock in a ponytail with an odd-looking metallic bat who looked down at him with a smug grin, "Didn't I tell you to wait?" she asked.

Before Dib could respond, Zim started screaming, "YOU! What have you done! Do you have any idea how hard I worked on Kim?"

Lynn rested the bat she held on her shoulder, "Yeah, I get that you make robots because you're too much of a shrimp to do much on your own."

Zim pulled out a laser gun, "SHRIMP? How dare you call me disgusting seafood!"

As the Irken fired, Lynn's muscle movement kicked in and held the bat in a punting motion, the laser fired from the gun reflected off the bat's material and shot up into the air, damaging a lighting fixture. An alarm then sounded off.

 **"DEPARTMENT 33! VANDALISM DETECTED! WAR IMMINENT! LOCKDOWN PROCEEDING! ALL CUSTOMERS REMAIN WHERE YOU ARE! CHECKOUT LANES ARE CLOSING!"**

In the confusion, Dib got up and shoved Zim down, he grabbed Lynn's arm, "C'mon! We gotta go!" he started to half-drag her away before Lynn picked up the pace.

Zim yelled in agony as he flailed around on the floor in a tantrum, "How did this happen? That stupid computer of mine didn't titghten Kim's head enough to her body!"

"Like, calm down little bro." Zim opened his eyes to see Kim's head not too far from him, "You made my head detachable for maintenance, remember?"

Zim stopped screaming, "Oh yeah! I forgot how amazing I am!"

Just then, three lanky aliens in robust mechas showed up onto the scene, "FOUND THE VANDAL! THAT LASER NOT ONE OF OUR PRODUCTS!"

…

After a rush, Dib and Lynn found their way back to the parking lot where Tak's ship awaited them, **"Took you long enough! Which one of you started a war?"**

"Neither of us!" Dib exclaimed, "Zim's the one who pulled out a laser!"

 **"Space Mart has an open lasers policy. I DO see that this smelly butt girl shoplifted a laser bat."**

Lynn looked down at the bat, "Eh? Oh, I'm still holding it…"

"Wait, 'laser bat'?" Dib asked.

 **"Get in! They're locking down the parking lot!"**

The two did so and Tak's ship fired up its engines and zoomed out of the docking bay before heavy duty gates could seal them all inside. Space flew by fast for them all until they reached Earth's orbit. The two kids caught their breath. "That was close. Thanks ship." Dib let out.

 **"I don't want your thanks. I only did it because keeping you alive will upset Zim more."** the ship explained. It headed down into the atmosphere.

Lynn chuckled, "You know, I think we're gonna get along great."

 **"Shut up you! Your butt stinks and your sticky fingers is now making you a war criminal to the Oligopians! You'd best stay on your backwater planet from now on! They own several solar systems!"**

"Hey, leave her alone! She saved my life!" Dib defended.

 **"Did she? That's another reason for me to hate her!"** the ship yelled.

Lynn shrugged, she started looking over the bat she held and rubbed on it a little.

Dib looked at the bat in question, puzzled, "So...that's called a 'laser bat'? Why?"

 **"Are you daft? It's because its used to deflect lasers! I know you filthy Earth creatures have something similar called a baseball bat."** Tak's ship explained.

"Yeah, that's why I grabbed it." Lynn admitted, "I know my way around these babies."

 **"And now you'll be a wanted criminal and I'll be associated with you! Thanks for that!"** Soon enough, Tak's ship found its way to the Membrane's backyard and landed, spitting the two kids out of its cockpit and sulking back into the garage while muttering to itself. **"It'll take hours to filter all this stink out…"**

Dib scratched the back of his head, "Hey uh...Lynn? Thanks for saving my butt again."

Lynn grinned, "Yeah, you owe me big time Dib."

The Membrane reached into his jacket, "Sure, what do you want? I still got some money..."

Lynn shook her head, "Woah, I was kidding. You don't gotta give me anything, I couldn't let ya get hurt back there."

"Oh. Um. Thanks again then."

"Besides, now I got this cool bat and I made that weirdo upset, so I think I'm good."

"Oh, good."

The two were quiet for a moment, then Lynn rubbed her growling stomach, "I think I should head home. I'm starving after all that action."

Dib pointed towards his house, "Hey if you want, you can eat something here. My dad built us Foodio 3000 that serves lots of great stuff and-"

Lynn walked past him and opened the backyard door, "Sure! Thanks for the invite!"

Dib followed her, "Oh and uh, I hope you like pudding…"

…

"Put yourself back together Kim! I command you!" Zim ordered.

"Okay bro." the robosister's body attached her head back in place in Zim's voot cruiser, the two flying away from all the wreckage that was once a Space Mart.

Zim grinded his teeth, "How DARE they accuse me of vandalizing their store! It was those filthy children!"

"Did you have to destroy the whole store? We barely got to look at their clothing department." Kim asked.

"YES! Otherwise we'd have to pay a fine! A FINE! Can you believe it?"

"Yes I can. I saw it happen."

"Shut up Kim! What is with you now? You're starting to sound dumber!"

"I'm sorry bro. The forced reboot after the blow from the laser bat may have caused some damage."

"That violent Earth monkey! How dare she harm my robosister! Kim, it is clear to me now that the Dib is but one of SEVERAL enemies standing in our way! That army of children will feel the WRATH OF ZIM!"


	13. MINISODE - THE WRATH OF ZIM

**MINISODE - THE WRATH OF ZIM**

In the living room of Zim's house, GIR and Minimoose were sitting on the couch watching TV and munching on snacks. On the TV was a show about some lady-prison with orange being "in" these days. GIR reached for the remote.

The moose swatted GIR's hand away, "NYA!"

"Aw, come on, I wanna watch _Floopsy Bloops Shmoopsy_ now!" begged the little tin can.

" _NYA!_ " Minimoose retorted.

"Aw, I guess the master did leave you in charge…" GIR reached for the remote again only to get his hand swatted away again.

Suddenly, there was a light from the kitchen and Zim walked into the living room with Kim in tow. The Irken pointed at the two, "GIR! MINIMOOSE! GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS OFF THE COUCH AND SUIT UP! WE ARE GOING TO WAR!"

"NYA!" Minimoose rose off of the couch and floated to Zim's side.

"FINALLY!" GIR squealed as he grabbed the remote and put _Floopsy Bloops Shmoopsy_ on.

Zim in turn grabbed the TV and smashed it on the floor a few times, "No GIR, you heard my orders! Now suit up and fall in line!"

"I DON'T WANNA!" GIR got off the couch and suited up in his dog costume, "OKAY!"

Kim was tapping her chin in thought, "Like...so what exactly are we doing again bro?"

Zim grinded his teeth a bit, "Kim, your fragmented mind is starting to get on my nerves! Prime your weapons and get ready for battle! Tonight, ZIM DESTROYS HIS NEMESIS!"

…

Soon enough just outside, Zim and his minions were all in their Earth disguises and approached the Membrane household. Zim walked up to the front door and started banging on it, "Open up Dib! I know you're in there! I can smell your Dib-stink!"

The front door opened, and a large, deformed, orange-skinned man was at the door, "Hiya Zim! Did yous come heres to play with my son?"

"Move aside, Clembrane! I'm here to destroy him!" Zim tried to push aside the failed clone of Dib's father but he didn't budge.

"Destwoy him? Oh yous can't dos that Zim. Dib is on a date wif his new girlyfwend!" he said quite loudly.

There was a roar of laughter from inside the house, and soon after Dib could be heard shouting: "She's not my girlfriend! We just met today!"

"Qwite the charmer. I's so pwoud of him!"

Zim pointed the laser up at Clembrane, "Move aside before I-"

The botched clone grabbed it, "Ooh! Cool toy!" and it quickly broke in his massive hand, "Ooops! Sowwy." he sheepishly handed the broken laser back.

Zim gritted his teeth and threw the laser aside, "No matter! Zim has something better! Kim, REMOVE THIS CRETIN!"

"Okay!" Kim walked up to the clone, "Hi, I'm Kim! I'm Zim's big sister! Can I please come in?"

"Sure! We gots plenty of pudding!" Clembrane stepped aside.

"Thanks!" Kim walked past Clembrane and kept walking.

"Wait, Kim come back! You need to remove this obstacle!" Zim called after her, but she didn't seem to notice. She kept walking, and walked through the wall on the other side of the house. She just kept walking after that into the city.

"Nya?" Minimoose asked.

Zim's face was full of confusion, "I...I'm not sure what just happened. Good work Kim! You destroyed a wall of Dib's house! Now they'll freeze to death when this planet gets cold!"

Clembrane smiled, "Aw, it's no big deal. I's just get some robots to fix it up!"

"Mission accomplished! Let's go home!" Zim started to walk back to his house.

"What about your sister, master?" GIR asked.

The Irken kept walking, "Who? Oh yeah, Kim. Eh, she'll be fine."

Clembrane waved goodbye, "Comes back anytimes!"

Meanwhile, Kim kept walking, unsure where she was going. She then remembered there was a sale at the mall and headed that way.


	14. ONE DAY AT BLOATY'S PART 1

**ONE DAY AT BLOATY'S PART 1**

 **L-Train:** Hey guys, how's it going?

 **Clydesdale:** Lincoln! We haven't heard from you in weeks! What's up with that?

 **Spokesman:** yeah

 **Spokesman:** clydes been losing it ever since you left

 **Spokesman:** and zach made it worse

 **WATCHTHESKIES:** I THOUGHT YOU WERE ABDUCTED BY ALIENS!

 **PigPinner:** and y'all thought wrong

 **L-Train:** Zach still doing that thing?

 **Spokesman:** lol

 **Spokesman:** yeah

 **Clydesdale:** Zach, please stop texting in all caps. It hurts my eyes.

 **WATCHTHESKIES:** IT KEEPS THE GOVERNMENT FROM READING YOUR TEXTS! IT ANNOYS THEM SO MUCH!

 **PigPinner:** I'd bet it'd annoy anyone who reads whatever we have ta say

 **Spokesman:** lol

 **Spokesman:** sure yeah

 **Spokesman:** like anyone else would ever read this

 **Spokesman:** unless .

 **Clydesdale:** Rusty, no.

 **Spokesman:** ANY FINE LADIES OUT THERE LOOKING FOR A DATE?

 **L-Train:** lol!

 **L-Train:** Rusty, never change.

 **WATCHTHESKIES:** STOP READING! I KNOW YOURE OUT THERE!

 **Clydesdale:** Lincoln, how come you didn't reply to the chat? Is Lori okay?

 **PigPinner:** and the rest of y'all's family?

 **Clydesdale:** I meant the Louds! Are the Louds okay?

 **L-Train:** Sorry Clyde, something was up with our phones. The coverage hasn't been too good and we just got the wi-fi installed.

 **Clydesdale:** How could Lori keep updating on MyBook though?

 **PigPinner:** didn't she block y'all?

 **Clydesdale:** Uh...

 **L-Train:** Well, Lori has a better service for her phone, so the family switched to that.

 **WATCHTHESKIES:** HMMM SUSPICIOUS!

 **Spokesman:** dude seriously

 **Spokesman:** some services are just bad

 **Spokesman:** dont look too into it

 **PigPinner:** see this is why y'all need to get out more

 **Clydesdale:** Thank goodness you're all okay!

 **Clydesdale:** So how's life in the big city?

 **L-Train:** Eh.

 **L-Train:** I'll be honest, this place is more or less "Doomsville, USA"

 **Spokesman:** is it worse than Flint?

 **WATCHTHESKIES:** FLINT WAS AN INSIDE JOB!

 **PigPinner:** neither the time nor the place for this you guys!

 **Spokesman:** lol sorry

 **WATCHTHESKIES:** YOU CANT SILENCE ME! I KNOW THE TRUTH!

 **Clydesdale:** Zach, please, stop that or just chill for a few moments.

 **PigPinner:** isn't it a hassle to keep texting in all caps?

 **Spokesman:** nah i seen him do it

 **Spokesman:** hes good at button mashing

 **Clydesdale:** Lincoln? Are you there?

 **Spokesman:** where he go?

 **PigPinner:** bathroom?

 **WATCHTHESKIES:** THEY GOT HIM! THEY GOT HIM AND THEYRE GONNA EXPERIMENT ON HIM!

 **Clydesdale:** WHAT? WHO?

 **Spokesman:** dang it man

 **L-Train:** Sorry, got caught.

 **Clydesdale:** WHAT?

 **L-Train:** I got caught texting! I gotta go guys.

 **PigPinner:** what? why?

 **Spokesman:** oh man you still in class?

 **L-Train:** No. I'm at the arcade with

 **Clydesdale:**...with who?

 **WATCHTHESKIES:** ITS THE ALIENS! THE ALIENS GOT HIM!

 **PigPinner:** there arent any aliens zach

 **Spokesman:** did chainlinc ditch us again?

 **L-Train:** SORRY GUYS SHES ANGRY

" **L-Train" is now offline**

 **Clydesdale:** Oh no!

 **WATCHTHESKIES:** I TOLD YOU THEY GOT HIM!

 **PigPinner:** what in tarnation?

 **Spokesman:** WAIT

 **Spokesman:** SHE?

…

Lincoln looked down at his feet to see the back of his cell phone popped open and the battery of it out. Clumsy move on his part, he was texting so fast that it slipped out of his sweaty palms. The cause of his unease slowly walking up to him with a sour face on.

"Lincoln." Gaz uttered in a tone of stoic fury.

" _Oh man, this is the end, I just know it!"_ the boy thought to himself.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing! I swear!" the white-haired boy put his hands up before his face. Bracing himself.

The purple-haired girl reached down and picked up the phone, putting the battery back in. She handed it out to him, "You really need to get a case for this if you're gonna be clumsy."

The Loud boy paused for a moment, then just accepted the phone back, "Oh, yeah, I do. Thanks."

"Whatever. The pizza is here, come on." she turned around and started walking away.

Lincoln sighed with relief and looked aside, "You're probably thinking: 'Lincoln, what the heck was that?' well…" he positioned himself at the center of an arcade filled with kids and time itself came to a sudden stop, "...as you can see, Gaz Membrane is intense. What's more, she's unpredictable, and well...can be very dangerous…"

…

A montage of flashbacks commenced!

The first featured Lisa attempting to get a hair sample from Gaz while she was playing on her Game Slave 4 during Lunch at the Skool. Just as the tweezers barely touched her head, Gaz grabbed them and threw them into the jello of some large, weight-lifting kid who ate the metal instrument without a care in the world.

"Hmm...interesting. The children here seem accustomed to high levels of metal in their diets…" Lisa mused.

The second showcased Gaz and Lincoln walking down the sidewalk when Luan suddenly appeared with a water bazooka in her hands, "SURPRISE WATERWORKS!" she laughed.

Gaz grabbed the bazooka's nozzle, uttered a "No." and threw it on the ground out of Luan's hands where it broke and the water splashed on her instead of the duo.

Lincoln apologized as the two walked away from the wreckage.

Luan looked aside and shrugged with a smile, "Well, that was a wash."

The third telegraphed Lily waddling up to Gaz on the Loud house's living room couch playing on her Game Slave 4. The baby pointed at the gaming device and babbled a few things at the player.

"Not now, I'm almost at the boss." Gaz answered.

The toddler stopped pointing at it and climbed up onto the couch, scooching in at a respectable distance to watch.

Lincoln looked up at the scene, hoping Gaz would be nice to his baby sister.

Surprisingly, the purple haired girl accommodated by holding out the handheld system so Lily could watch a game where a red spaceship shot at hundreds of little blue ships while avoiding getting blown up. Soon enough, a giant crab showed up on screen that destroyed all the blue ships and started attacking the red ship. Gaz pushed buttons rapidly but the crab swiped a claw at the red ship, destroying it.

The Membrane gritted her teeth, "Dang it! That's the fifth time!"

Lily pointed at the gaming system again, and babbled something.

"You wanna try?" Gaz handed it over, "Go ahead."

Lincoln then spoke up, "Uh, Gaz, Lily is a baby, aren't you afraid she'll-"

"The Game Slave 4 was made to survive anything." the brash girl interrupted.

Lily cheered in excitement. Gaz's looked at the screen and her eyes shot open, "No way! I spent over an hour fighting that thing!"

The boy didn't say anything, he was just as astounded.

Lily giggled and handed the GS4 back to Gaz.

"...that's cool I guess." was all she had to say to that.

"LUCHA LIBRE!" Lynn yelled as she jumped at Gaz with a flying kick from the stairway in a Lucha Libre mask.

Gaz in turn grabbed Lynn's leg and threw her out an open window.

…

Back in the present, Lincoln was walking past a few arcade cabinets, he looked aside again, "As I said: intense, unpredictable, and dangerous. But there's a lot of things I like about her. She's super good at gaming, she hasn't asked me about my white hair, and so far she's more or less the only kid in this town that isn't...well, look."

The boy pointed at a handful of kids, one was banging his head against one of the cabinets. One kept talking in what could only be a language only made up with the words "Totally", "Like", "Duh", "Cool", and "Whatever." One just stood there staring blankly into space until he opened his mouth wide and what could only be described as an odd sort of foam started flowing out of his gaping maw.

Lincoln shrugged with his eyes half-lidded, "See what I mean? This town is crazy, noisy, and bizarre. I'm not even sure what the name of it is, and I'm not about to ask because well...that'd just be too awkward."

"More awkward than talking to yourself?" asked Gaz who suddenly appeared next to him.

Lincoln sighed as he was caught monologuing, "It's how I deal with stress, Gaz. Like all the stress that comes with living across the road from an alien."

"Don't worry about it, Dib does that too when he's under pressure."

The two sat down at the table being used by them along with Lana and, surprisingly, Lola. The twins sat next to each other across from the white-haired boy and purple-haired girl, and they smiled at the returning kids, "Having fun you two?" Lola asked.

"Yup!" Lincoln answered.

Gaz shrugged, she looked over at the pink-clad twin with the tiara. The pint-sized terror was giving a very unnerving smile. She then looked down at the pizza left at their table, the pie having been cut in eight slices, topped with what looked like breaded nuggets, "...what kind of pizza is this?"

The lone boy grabbed a slice, "Looks like my dad put some mac n cheese bites on it!"

"Wait Lincoln!" a gloved hand wrapped around the boy's arm, "Shouldn't your guest try it first?"

"Nah, it's cool." Gaz sat back, keeping an eye on the blonde.

Lincoln slowly put his slice down, "...Lola did you do something to the pizza?"

There was an audible gasp from the princess, "Lincoln, I'm surprised at you! How could you accuse me of any-"

The boy turned to the other twin, "Lana?"

The girl with the red cap shrugged with a grin, "Eh, I let Hops have the first taste already." there came a "ribbit" as a frog's head popped out of the pocket on Lana's overalls.

Gaz got up from her seat and grabbed the pizza, "Well, this is ruined." she picked up the pie and flung it at the wall where a horde of dirty children swarmed around it and then scattered after it was gone.

Lincoln groaned as he pinched his brow, "At least someone enjoyed our free pizza."

"Stop whining. We still got those tokens to use up." Gaz said as she turned and walked away from the table.

Lincoln got up soon after, "You guys sure you don't want to play some games? Dad said the tokens were for all of us."

Lola waved him off, "Oh no, go have fun with your _friend_ Linky. Video games are beneath me."

Lana hopped in her seat a bit "I wanna play in the ball pit! They say it's never been washed!"

Lincoln recoiled in disgust, then readjusted himself, "Well, have fun you guys. And don't talk to strangers." The boy then went after Gaz.

Soon after he was out of earshot, Lola's smile twisted into a frown, "That girl is sharp, I'll give her that." she turned to her twin, "Why did you blab like that?"

Lana shrugged, "It's not like l told him you gave me the idea. Besides, I'm not good at lying like you."

Lola flipped her long hair, "It's called 'acting', Lana. Although that scary girl saw right through it..."

Lana started feeding Hops some crickets from a jar and munched on a handful herself, "So uh, what do we do now?"

"What do you think?" Lola got out of her seat, "We can't leave her alone with Lincoln for too long!"

Lana crunched on some more crickets and got out too, "I know! Lucy said she 'like-likes' him! That's so gross!"

"It is! So we're going to keep an eye on them to make sure she doesn't do anything to ruin Linky's innocence!"

"Yeah! Then we play in the ball pit!"

"No, we don't."

...

Meanwhile, just outside of Bloaty's Pizza Hog, a chubby boy with wild hair was on the phone, "Are you _sure_ she's here?"

 _"Yes sir."_

"All by herself?"

 _"Well, there is this boy with her. Some new kid in our class."_

"Heh, probably just some casual. Don't worry about him."

 _"But sir, I think-"_

"I don't pay you to think! Whoever he is doesn't matter! All that matters is that I get my REVENGE!" The boy started laughing maniacally and his eyes bulged out.

 **THE RETURN OF IGGINS!**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	15. ONE DAY AT BLOATY'S PART 2

**ONE DAY AT BLOATY'S PART 2**

"My name is Iggins, I'm pretty much the best gamer in the world of competitive gaming. I'll have you know I had over thirty confirmed eliminations in this year's battle royale tournament which of course I've won. Of course, none of the noobs and casuals around here know or care. It's ignorance like that which caused that creepshow of a girl to steal my rightfully earned GS2 long ago, and now after such a long time of plotting and preparing, I'm ready for my revenge!"

The bored lady at the front counter just looked tired as the enragement child went about his long-winded rant, "So uh, the usual today?"

Iggins threw money at the clerk, "YES! FIVE HUNDRED TOKENS!"

...

Meanwhile, Lola and Lana were carefully following Lincoln and Gaz as they wandered from game cabinet to game cabinet. Gaz kept the same sullen expression she always has while Lincoln was all smiles with an occasional surprised look on his face.

Lana tapped her chin as she observed. "Huh, Lincoln seems kinda happy around her."

Lola snapped her fingers in front of her twin's eyes. "You don't get it Lana, he can't be with her! She's evil!"

"How can you tell?"

"It's so obvious! She's mean, she's scary, and her hair is pink! The color of evil!"

Lana looked up and down Lola's pink dress. "Yeah, makes sense."

Lola rolled her eyes. "Very funny, anyway, we can't lose sight of them so let's-"

"Hey there you two, what are you crawling around here for?"

The twins turned around to see someone in a huge purple rat costume with tattered clothing. They instinctively took a few steps back. "Nothing!" Lola stated, "We're just looking for our table!"

The purple rat approached them. "You both seem lost, why don't you come with me? There's a big surprise for you in the kitchen..."

Before the rat got uncomfortably close, Hops jumped up out of Lana's pocket and rammed into the head of the costume, causing it to flip around.

"Hops!" Lana cried out.

"Lana, attack!" Lola shouted as she tackled the distracted mascot onto the ground. Lana was stunned for a moment, but joined her twin in wailing on the purple rat. The ruckus that the twins were causing started gaining the attention of a bunch of customers as a big cloud of conflict began to form.

...

Lincoln looked up from the light gun game he was playing with Gaz. "Did you hear something?"

"No." Gaz flatly answered, "Stop getting distracted, you're making it easier for me to win."

"Uh, Gaz, we're playing a two-player co-op game."

"I'm still getting more points than you."

Lincoln rolled his eyes and brought his attention back to the screen. The two were shooting at what looked like a giant pig zombie. It squealed as a giant pizza flew at the two, with the words "GAME OVER" in pizza sauce covering the screen. "This game is a ripoff." Lincoln groaned.

Gaz shrugged. "So, what's next?"

The white haired boy smiled, "Oh! I think I saw that they have Bass Legend here and-"

"No."

"Eh?"

Gaz looked directly at him. "We're not playing that game."

Lincoln raised an eyebrow. "How come?"

"Because that game is for filthy casuals!"

Lincoln and Gaz turned to see a chubby boy with bulging eyes and a wild smile. "Uh, I wasn't asking you," Lincoln responded. He then felt someone grab his wrist.

"Let's go Lincoln." Gaz pulled on the boy's arm and they started walking away from the unwelcome company.

"Hold it!" The annoying weirdo got in front of them. "You can't just ignore me!"

"Yes I can. Get away from me Iggins."

Lincoln raised an eyebrow upon hearing the name. "Wait, you know this guy?"

Gaz shook her head. "No. He's just some freak."

"Freak?" Iggins's eyes bulged outward upon screaming that, and he folded his arms. "I'll have you know that I am a professional gamer who-"

As he started rambling, Gaz tugged on Lincoln to turn around and the two just walked away from the freaky kid who was too caught up in his monologue to notice.

...

At some point, the SWAT team had arrived at the establishment for children due to the disturbance caused by the twins fighting someone in a purple rat costume. They gathered around the odd cloud that formed around the big ball of violence.

One of the SWAT officers was absolutely baffled, commenting, "Where did this cloud come from? This place isn't that dirty!"

"That doesn't matter!" The SWAT captain barked and then pointed at the cloud, "Get in and separate them!"

Another SWAT officer put an arm into the cloud of violence and a loud biting noise rang out. He screamed and lifted his arm out of the cloud, with Lana's teeth sinking into his glove. At least with one of the twins removed, the cloud vanished into thin air and revealed Lola trying to yank off the head of the purple rat.

The SWAT captain cautiously approached with a hand, saying, "Okay little girl, we'll take it from-"

Without looking, Lola swatted the captain's hand away and screamed, "Back off! I wanna see the eyes of the sicko wearing this thing!" With that, she tore off the mascot's head and gasped.

It was Luan, covered in bruises on her cheeks and sporting a black eye courtesy of her little sisters. She gave a hoarse chuckle, uttering, "Just another day in the rat race!" Luan then fell onto her back, having one of her many laughing fits.

The baffled SWAT officer turned towards the captain, whimpering,"Sir, I'm scared."

The captain shook his head and groaned, "We all are..."

...

Gaz had dragged Lincoln to play Greenline Brawl, a fighting game featuring aliens and robots. The two were enjoying themselves until a high pitched squeal broke Lincoln out of his zone. The irritating boy from earlier had found them. "I can't believe you two ran off while I was monologuing! You can't do that to me!"

"We just did." Gaz told him, not bothering to look away from the screen.

Iggins suddenly jumped up on top of the controls, breathing heavily. "Don't you have any idea who I am? I'm important! I'm the main character here! Didn't you notice all the build up? We're supposed to settle things!"

The sullen girl was unmoved, "We got nothing to settle. Go away."

Lincoln was less stoic as he glared and looked around the bratty boy. "What's your deal?"

"You wouldn't get it! I'm a better gamer than her but she humiliated me anyway! I need to settle the score by proving I'm better than her!"

Just then, the gaming cabinet let out a cheer, **"SWEETIE JAY WINS!"**

Lincoln smiled, "Beat you again Gaz."

Gaz just shrugged, and the two walked away from the game cabinet.

Iggins was still for a moment, then started to stammer, "...what? What? No! You can't do that either! I'm the one who's supposed to beat her! Not you!"

The pair just ignored Iggins's screaming and kept walking.

The eccentric boy hopped off the cabinet and chased after them.

Lincoln was pointing at another game cabinet. "C'mon, just one song?"

Gaz grit her teeth. "Fine. Have fun."

Lincoln smiled and picked up the bass-shaped controller, "I will!"

"No!" Iggins closed in and grabbed the controller, "You can't run from me! You need to-"

Suddenly, Gaz gripped Iggins's hand, pulling it off the controller. She then lifted him up and threw him across Bloaty's Pizza Hog.

"Why is this happening?" The boy screamed. "This is too anticlimactic! I don't deserve-" he was cut short as he landed in Bloatys Ball Pit. Soon enough, he resurfaced and struggled to get out, "Not the pit! It burns!"

As the boy tried to get out, a large robotic hand emerged from the pit, grabbed him, and pulled him under.

...

Lynn Sr. sighed as he watched the SWAT team leave with a free pizza for their trouble before turning to his three daughters. "Okay girls, what have we learned today?"

Luan's injuries were inexplicably healed and she looked down in shame. "Don't try any twisted and sick jokes in public."

Lana had Hops in her hands, "Don't bite anyone, especially the police."

Lola had her arms folded, "I didn't do anything wrong Daddy."

"Lola sweetie, you attacked Luan and made a scene so severe that somebody called the police." Her father reminded.

"I wouldn't have done that if SOMEBODY didn't scare me!" Lola yelled as she pointed at her elder sister.

Luan frowned and pushed the hand out of her face, "Oh come on, it was funny!"

"No it wasn't Luan!" their father interjected, "That costume was kept away for a reason! Why would you even _do_ something like that?"

Luan groaned, "Dad, it's been hard! This town is just so sad and gloomy that I need to make my own fun! Nobody wants to hire me for parties! Nobody laughs at my jokes! Nobody even smiles most of the time! What is wrong with this town?"

Lynn Sr. sighed again, "This move hasn't been easy for everyone Luan, but we've been trying. Can you please try?"

The comedian mulled this over, "...can I still work here?"

"No Luan. I'm sorry. Why don't you just take the twins home?"

"But we were going to go into the ball pit!" Lana argued.

"You probably shouldn't sweetie. The ball pit is dangerous."

...

A bit later after that, Lincoln and Gaz were playing together on Bass Legend.

"So...why didn't you want to play this game again?" Lincoln asked.

Gaz barely flinched, "I'll be honest Lincoln...I hate rhythm games. Anything that has to do with dancing or matching colors to music. I just hate it so much."

"Uh...why?"

"I just do."

"Oh, okay." Lincoln tried to process this new information. "So uh, why did you join in now?"

"Because you're playing it."

"Oh. Thanks."

The two continued to play, unaware that they were being watched by a girl with long black hair and razor-like teeth.

The girl tapped her chin, "So, Gaz _does_ have a weakness..." she lifted up an arm and spoke into a watch, "We're done here, get out of the ball pit."

 _"What should I do with the Iggins human?"_ asked a robotic voice from the watch.

"Get rid of him, Eli. We don't need him anymore."

 _"Yes Tak, I obey."_


	16. MINISODE - HELP WANTED

**MINISODE - HELP WANTED**

The matriarch of the Loud family tried to keep herself from having road rage on the packed highway as she slowly drove home from work. "Sigh...another day, another hour and half commute. Maybe I should follow Lynn's example and find work closer to the new house..."

Just then, an odd metallic rectangle appeared in the sky within Rita Loud's line of sight, and flew right at her. This rectangle crashed through the windshield and hovered in front of Rita's face. The mother of eleven slowly lowered her arms, previously shielding her face from the impact. The floating rectangle's metallic body opened and produced a screen that displayed a bespectacled man wearing a lab coat that obscured most of his face.

 **"Hello there lucky viewer! This is a recruitment drone, sent to search for the best and brightest this world has to offer! If you're watching this now, this means you're eligible to work for me! Professor Membrane! This drone will contain the coordinates to Membrane labs! Come at your earliest convenience!"**

The screen then changed it's display to map coordinates with easy-to-follow directions. Mrs. Loud couldn't believe her eyes. Her brow furrowed and she grit her teeth, "I'm gonna sue the lab coat off of that maniac!"

Rita glared at the non-moving traffic, turned off the car, and threw open the driver's door. She stepped out and started to climb on top of the hood before she stopped herself, "Oh wait." Rita leaned back into the car and pushed a button below the steering wheel that was marked _"Auto Pilot"_ which turned the car back on, and an inflatable Rita replaced her in the driver's seat. "Thank you Lisa and Lana for the auto pilot...and Luan for your sense of humor."

...

Professor Membrane hummed as he scribbled notes on a clipboard as he watched his employees try to disarm a knife-wielding tentacle coming out of a metal box. He stopped for a brief moment and tapped his pen on the side of the clipboard, "Perhaps I shouldn't have put the OFF switch inside the box..."

The professor's musings was interrupted by his comm-link beeping, " _Professor, an angry lady just entered the labs wanting to speak to you."_

Membrane promptly responded, "I am very busy at the moment, tell her to make an appointment."

 _"Professor, she just walked past the desk and is heading for your location."_

"I see. Send in the security drones."

Professor Membrane turned off the comm-link, not wanting to be interrupted again as he collected valuable data from the experiment currently in-progress.

Just then, a banging came from the door which quickly broke open and a disc-shaped drone was tossed onto the floor by a furious Rita Loud. The drone fizzled for a moment, and a small explosion came from the device.

Membrane raised an eyebrow at the destroyed drone, "I knew they needed better materials..."

Rita took a deep breath, "Excuse me, are you Professor Membrane?"

"Yes I am. No, I do not have time for an autograph. I need to get SOMEONE to shut off this device!"

"What device?" Soon after asking, the mother of eleven and the professor were alerted by the tentacle slicing at the floor in-between them.

Membrane shook his fist at the tentacle, "Those fools! They only managed to push it closer!"

Rita looked at the tentacle box then glared at the scientist, "You made one of _those_ things? Why?"

The professor raised his arms up, "FOR SCIENCE OF COURSE!"

Rita rolled her eyes, "Fair enough, don't you have any disposal equipment?"

"Of course I do! They're right over there." Membrane pointed at a wall full of weapons ranging from an atomic katana to a Zapmatic 3000.

"...how come your employees aren't using those?"

Membrane shook his head. "It's so hard to find any good technicians these days..."

Rita ran over to the wall of weapons and grabbed a rifle with a glowing green barrel, then aimed it at the tentacle, "Go away!" Mrs. Loud pulled the trigger and a bright green light shot out of the barrel and struck the tentacle, vaporizing it into a green goo.

"Hmm, plasma. Well done Ms...er, who are you again?" The professor tapped his pen on the clipboard again.

Mrs. Loud put the rifle back on the wall, then turned around his her fists on her hips. "Rita Loud! I need to speak to you."

"Oh! Now I remember! You're the Rita Loud who moved in a month ago! Did you get that recruitment drone I sent you?"

"Yes, it crashed into the windshield of my car!"

"Excellent! I'm so happy you've come to accept my job offer-"

"I don't want a job! I want to take you to court for wrecking my windshield! I could've been hurt!"

"Court? I don't have time for that!" Membrane quickly took out his checkbook and wrote out a check. Then he ripped the check out and handed it over, "Here, how about this for compensation instead?"

Rita snatched the check, and looked it over, "Like I would ever risk my integrity for...whoa. That is a lot of zeroes..."

"Sorry if it's not enough, I honestly forget how much car repairs cost."

"Uh, no, this is fine..." Rita carefully put the check away, "If you're not busy, may we discuss the job offer you had?"

...

Meanwhile at the Loud's new house, Leni was trying to talk to her mother who just pulled into the driveway. "Is that plastic mom? I can't believe you got plastic surgery after telling me that I couldn't!"


	17. AFTERGHOUL SPECIAL

**AFTERGHOUL SPECIAL**

 _"Dib, the one whom Darkness you stand against_

 _Yet you beckon it too, this I attest_

 _You're always surrounded by constant doom_

 _Yet you go on, despite all of the gloom_

 _You've won my attention, no mean feat_

 _Shall I take your heart, to be my treat?_

 _Till the end of time, you are my mark_

 _From, the little demon in the dark."_

Lucy grinned as she slipped an unmarked envelope into Dib's locker, "It took me all night to write the perfect poem. When Dib reads this, he will have no choice but to fall for me." she thought out loud to herself.

This...this is not healthy behavior.

The creepy girl slipped into the darkness as the final bell of Skool rang and kids started flooding the hallway. Dib came into view easily as many kids avoided him, and he opened up his locker. The boy spotted the envelope.

"What's this?" Dib asked out loud as he picked up the envelope.

 _"Yes!"_

Dib opened the envelope and took out the paper within.

 _"Yes!"_

He began to read the poem.

 _"Yes!"_

"...There's a demon in the Skool and it wants my heart!"

 _"Dang it!"_

"Say what?" Lincoln asked as he wandered into view with Gaz scowling a bit behind him.

 _"Oh no."_ Lucy started to shake a bit.

Dib looked over at his sister and her classmate, "Gaz! Lincoln! I know you won't believe this, but there's a demon in the Skool! It sent me this threatening letter!" the erratic boy shoved the letter in their faces.

 _"No, no, no, no, no!"_ Lucy hoped that Lincoln wouldn't read it.

"Wow, you're right. We don't believe it." Gaz remarked.

Lincoln squinted his eyes at the text, "Hmm...wait a minute, I think I've seen this handwriting before..."

"Wait!"

The three tweens looked over at Lucy who just jumped out of the shadows with Lincoln recoiling with a short scream, "Lucy?

"Lincoln, I need to ask you something." Lucy grabbed her brother's arm and dragged him away from the Membranes.

When they were far enough to not be eavesdropped on, Lincoln figured it out, "So, you got a crush on Dib?"

The quiet girl's blushing pretty much confirmed it, "I...I...I am having a hard time trying to talk to him. He gives off such a powerful aura that only someone who's been very in tune with the supernatural could have. I felt I could convey my feelings through a poem but uh...I may have given the wrong impression."

The older brother recalled the stories Gaz told him about all the crazy things that had happened to Dib, from following around a mooch of a demon to getting sucked into a horrible dimension inside his head to becoming a toilet scrubber for the Shadowhog. Not to mention all the run-ins with Zim. "Well, you can't help who you like, but I should tell you that being around Dib can be dangerous."

"Because of that alien, Zim?" Lucy suddenly asked.

Lincoln was taken aback, "Wait, you know about that?"

"I...may have seen a few of their fights over the past few weeks. Zim likes to yell that Dib is no match for an Irken Invader and Dib always calls him an alien."

"I see..." Lincoln tapped his chin a bit, wondering how he could help his little sister, "Well, if you promise to be careful, I can try to help you spend time with him without it seeming awkward."

"You can do that?" The quiet goth's voice held a hint of excitement.

"Of course! Just play along with what I say."

"I promise...um, are you gonna tell anyone that-"

The older brother gently patted his sister's shoulder, "Lucy, I told you before didn't I? Your big brother's got your back if you need me to keep quiet about this."

Lucy smiled, "Thank you Lincoln. And I promise to help your relationship with Gaz should you need it."

"Uh...got no idea what you mean by that." Lincoln deflected, "Anyway, let's get back to the subject in-person. You ready?"

Lucy nodded and the two walked back to the Membranes with Dib showing Gaz a weird device that looked like sonar equipment, "So, as I was saying, with this Demon Detecting Device, I'll be able to find the demon targeting me easily!"

Gaz simply stood stoic, tapping her foot impatiently, "Yeah, sure, whatever..."

Lincoln walked up with Lucy right behind his back, "Dib, did you know that my sister Lucy is an expert on demons?"

"She is?" Dib asked, Gaz raised an eyebrow.

Lucy followed up Lincoln's lead while staying behind him a bit, "Er, yes, I've conversed with demons now and again..." this was technically true as the budding medium had spoken to spirits before, though she couldn't be sure if she had ever encountered a demon.

"You have? Great! I could use some backup, demons can be jerks."

 _"He fell for that?"_ the goth girl wondered in bewilderment.

Gaz groaned a bit, unamused by her brother's naivete.

Lincoln of course never doubted his skills, even if Dib was a little bit dense. He left his gloomy sister's side and gathered his things from his locker, "Good luck you two. I'd love to join in the hunt, but Gaz and I have plans."

"You do?" Dib asked.

Gaz gave a nod, "Mhm."

The white haired boy shut the locker and started to walk away with the purple haired girl, "See you when you get home Lucy!"

As soon as they got out of earshot, Gaz gave Lincoln an annoyed glance, "You left me on stalling Dib duty, you owe me an all-nighter."

"You say that like it's a bad for me."

"You're player two."

"Dang it."

 _"Those two don't need help."_ Lucy mused to herself.

"Well then, let's get started!" Dib cheered as he started to fiddle with his device and proceeded with his investigation.

It was at this moment that the pale girl realized this was her chance to be alone with her crush, and followed after him, "W-wait! Why are you moving so fast?"

"We gotta be fast! We have to get this done before the total lockdown happens, or we'll end up stuck overnight like the In-Skool Suspension kids!" Dib pointed at the row of cells holding children.

"It's the nights that are the hardest..." remarked one of the children.

 _"Wait...were those cells always there?"_ Lucy's memory was failing her and Dib continued to press on down the winding halls of the Skool. She decided to ignore it for now and head after the object of her obsession.

...

After wandering around the Skool for a bit, Lucy spoke up, "How are we going to find a demon with that device?"

Dib kept his eyes on the radar, "The Demon Detecting Device locks on to the strongest reading in a fifty meter radius, I just need to follow the signal and soon enough..." A large beeping started to sound off from the device, Dib stopped in his tracks and looked around. "Whoa! The Demon Detecting Device is saying something truly evil is in the teacher's lounge!"

The two approached the door to the teacher's lounge, an ominously dark reinforced steel door with a huge "KEEP OUT" sign in the middle. Observing it gave the quiet goth girl shivers a bit. There was indeed _something_ behind it, and whatever it was didn't feel right. As if it didn't belong in their world.

Dib dramatically kicked the door open, and behind it was Mr. Elliot, Gaz and Lincoln's teacher, sitting on a comfy chair with a cup of coffee and a smile. "Why, hey there kids! Up to some after-school activities?"

The paranormal sleuth lowered his leg after the kick. The device was still going haywire inside the teacher's lounge. "Uh...kind of."

"Well, don't get too carried away now! And enjoy your day!"

Dib slowly closed the door and looked at the Demon Detecting Device, "...welp, the Demon Detecting Device was a bust. Probably shouldn't have bought it online." with that, he put the device into a nearby trash can.

 _"Huh, that teacher seems like the only person in the whole Skool who's happy to be here. Well, aside from Lana."_ Lucy mused to herself.

The Membrane boy reached into his trench coat, "Looks like I'll have to resort to the old fashion demon hunting ways..." he pulled out a necklace with some sort of crystal attached to it.

"And what is that?" Lucy asked.

"This is a dowsing crystal! And when I put it on-" Dib attempted to put the necklace on, but as soon as he let go of the thread, it hovered away from him and gently wrapped around Lucy's neck.

"What? What's happening?" Lucy asked in her deadpan tone.

Dib quickly explained as he got closer, "Don't panic! It needs spirit power to work...and I guess well, you have a lot more spirit power than me." Lucy started to breathe a bit heavier as Dib lifted the crystal a bit. "As I was saying, this is a dowsing crystal. Basically, it's supposed to detect the most recent otherworldly activity instead of the most powerful one. We just need to give it a moment to charge..."

Suddenly, the crystal lifted out of the boy's hand and began to float in midair. The crystal started to move a bit away from Lucy, as if it were pointing down one direction of the hallway.

"There! That's where we'll find the demon!" Dib started to run down the hallway, then quickly turned around, "Come on! We don't want to lose it!"

Lucy snapped out of her stupor and started to run after him, Dib slowing down to let Lucy take the lead. "Sorry. This all really isn't how I imagined all this to go." she told him.

"Yeah, paranormal investigation shows tend to get it wrong a lot, it isn't all night vision cameras and sneaking around, it's a lot of legwork with trial and error!"

"Sigh..."

The crystal guided the two down the massive maze of a hallway the Skool had until finally it led the children to the guidance counselor's office. Dib narrowed his eyes at the nameplate that still read _"Mr. Dwicky"_ and groaned, "It had to be in _here_."

Lucy caught on to the boy's tone, "Is there something wrong?"

"No. Let's just get this over with." Dib opened the door and the room was empty aside from the furniture.

Lucy could feel some sort of presence in the room, not as powerful as the one in the teacher's lounge though. "So...where is it?"

Dib tapped his chin, "It's probably in another dimension, we'll have to summon it and trap it in ours."

Lucy almost couldn't believe what she was hearing, even she hadn't gone far enough to actually summon something, "Okay. How do we do that?"

"Leave that to me!" Dib reached into his trench coat yet again and took out five candles and some chalk, he proceeded to draw a summoning circle on the floor in the middle of the guidance counselor's office.

"...you have a lot of stuff in that coat of yours." Lucy flatly said, trying to break the tense silence.

The boy smiled, "Thanks! I formed a pocket dimension inside it in order to keep all my gear on me! Though I did lose a bunch of stuff in it..."

Ah, so that's where the hams come from.

Anyway, the boy placed the candles around the circle and then proceeded to light each one as the girl watched. Suddenly, the room started to shake a bit, and the fluorescent lights started to go off and then on again. The floor cracked open and from the crack came a large shadowy figure with fire where its eyes were supposed to be, the fire looked down upon the two children. **"Human children, it is very foolish to create a summoning circle in a miserable place such as this. What purpose have you called me here?"** It spoke with a very unemotional and deep voice.

Lucy's jaw was nearly unhinged, as she took in the sight. Behind her bangs, her eyes had stars in them. She was utterly speechless at the marvel that was right in front of her. Dib however didn't break his composure, he pulled out the paper he had kept in another pocket of his trench coat and showed it to the otherworldly being, "I'm calling you out, demon! I know you're the one who threatened to take my heart!"

The demon grabbed the paper, then took out some reading glasses and placed them upon the flames that were in its eye sockets. It studied the writing for a few minutes. " **...no demon wrote this. This is clearly a human's writing. Also it is not a threat, it is a love letter."**

"Huh?" Dib was more confused now than ever.

Lucy started to shake a bit, the awe having left its course.

"Uh, okay, can I have it back then?"

" **No. Raw human emotion like this is quite a delicacy, and I am hungry after being summoned."** With that, the demon ate the love letter within a few bites. **"Yum, cellulose."** the being said retaining its deadpan expression.

The goth was a bit torn but relieved that the blasted letter was now gone.

 **"May I go now? I have an audience with the Yellow King."**

"Yeah sure, go ahead." Dib erased the summoning circle and the demon faded out from their reality. The boy shook his head, "...I'm so confused. Who would send _me_ a love letter? Everyone thinks I'm a freak! Well, everyone I've tried to talk with I guess..."

Lucy turned away from him to keep her embarrassment from showing. Perhaps if she had said something earlier, none of this wild goose chase would never have happened in the first place. But then again, she was too embarrassed to say anything then, and right now she definitely couldn't say anything to her crush.

Dib then had an epiphany, "Oh wait...maybe it was all just an accident? Yeah. Someone must have accidentally put that love letter into my locker, mistaking it for someone else's. No way anyone would write something like that to me."

This is when the goth girl absolutely had to say something, "You shouldn't say that...um...everyone has someone they like. There has to be someone who liked you enough to send you that..."

"You really think so, Lucy?" Dib asked, finally addressing her.

The sullen girl nodded.

"Huh...well, thanks. Still got no idea who actually would..."

"Sigh..." Lucy pulled off the necklace with the dowsing crystal, "Do you want this back?"

Dib shook his head, "Nah, you can keep it. I think it'll work better for you than it did for me."

The goth blushed a little, "Oh, thank you..." she let go of the necklace and let it wrap gently around her neck again.

Dib started to leave the office,"Okay, we're done here. Come on, I'll take you home."

Lucy nodded and followed, one hand playing with the crystal a bit. It glowed a little in her hand.


	18. MINISODE - EXTRA CREDITS

**MINISODE - EXTRA CREDITS**

A bit later, Dib and Lucy had exited the Skool and were walking back to their neighborhood. They stopped in their tracks to see a familiar yet troubling sight: Lynn covered in bruises and a black eye in front of the Membrane house. She gave a half-hearted smile, showing she was missing a tooth, "Hey guys! Where've ya been?"

"Lynn!" The goth ran over to her sister, her voice nearly cracking, "What happened to you?"

The jock patted her sister on the shoulder, "Hey, it's a long story Luce, and you're not gonna believe it."

"After the afternoon I've had, I'm willing to believe anything."

Dib nodded, "Yeah, Lucy helped me find a demon. But anyway, what happened to you? You lost a tooth!"

Lynn turned towards the boy, "Relax, my mom already checked and it was my last baby tooth. But Dib, you know Zim right?"

"Uh, yeah? What about him?"

"Well...I met his cousin...and he's taken over the entire Middle Skool."

...

"And with one final punch, I asserted my authority upon the most vicious of these backward creatures and took over their 'Middle Skool' clan."

Zim was unimpressed with this tale as he sat on the couch with GIR and Kim while Minimoose floated over them and they faced the newest addition to their group. "Uh huh. I still don't believe the Tallest sent you here to assist me, Skoodge."

Skoodge frowned, he put a hand on his PAK and opened it, taking out a disk. "Of course they did! They even gave me this to show you." The larger Irken turned around and popped the disk into the new TV and stepped aside.

On the screen appeared two off model mannequins representing the late Irken leaders, Almighty Tallests Red and Purple. Both looking quite more disheveled as their actual selves would've looked had they not been lost forever into the Florpus.

 _"Hey there Zim! How's it going?"_ "Red" asked.

 _"Sorry for the disk message, our dumb selves still need to fix the dumb communicator!"_ "Purple" explained.

 _"Hey, stick to the script!"_ ordered someone off camera in a hushed voice.

 _"Anyway, we heard that you had a bit of a hard time with some Space Mart employees and ended up destroying one of their stores, starting a war with the Irken Empire."_

 _"You stupid idiot! We had to offer a few planets to calm the Oligopians down!"_ shouted a another voice from offscreen.

The Red mannequin's arm was moved and it hit whoever was offscreen, _"Anyway! We've talked it over and decided that you are due for a promotion!"_

The Purple mannequin nodded, _"Invader Zim, for your hard work and diligence for assisting the Irken war efforts-"_

There was a lot of snickering in the background.

 _"We, the Almighty Tallest - the REAL Almighty Tallest mind you - promote you from Invader to Invader First Class."_

 _"Woo!"_

 _"With this, you will be granted the privilege of giving command to your fellow Invaders who are not at the moment on assignment."_

 _"To begin with, we are sending you Skoodge. He will take care of a lot of major necessities."_

 _"Such as going to any allied superstores to deal with shopping."_

 _"Or just, you know, do whatever you don't feel like doing."_

 _"That's all for now Zim, and remember, the glorious Irken race is-"_

 _"THE SET IS ON FIRE AGAIN!"_

Smoke, fire, and a lot of screaming came from the TV before Skoodge shut it off.

"Aw, I wanted to see what happened!" whined GIR.

Zim was still frowning, "I cannot believe this!"

Skoodge kept his composure, "I assure you, this footage is real-"

"I know that! I cannot believe they still haven't fixed that communicator! Don't they know how many times a day I've tried to call them on it? They need to get better engineers on that embarrassment of a ship!"

"Oh...yeah, none of us can believe it. But you know how those Vortians are with their lousy communication tech."

Zim smiled, "At least we agree on that! Skoodge, as your superior, I order you to go rough up that smelly girl human who messed with Kim's tech the other day!"

"Like, what's wrong with my tech, bro?" asked the sister-bot.

"I uh, I already did that sir!" Skoodge took out a tooth, "I even kept a souvenir!"

"Oh. Uh. Then uh..." the smaller Irken tapped on his chin.

"Nyah!" suggested Minimoose.

"Right! Go get some snacks!"

...

Mr. Elliot was still relaxing in the teacher's lounge with coffee when the floor cracked open and a large shadowy figure with fire where its eyes were supposed to be emerged.

The shadow lowered itself and looked up upon the teacher, **"Grievous lord, I've met with the Yellow King."**

Mr. Elliot smiled, "Wonderful! How was he?"

 **"He rejected to help with the invasion."**

The teacher then frowned, he drank more of his coffee, "Well that's too bad. Looks like I'll need to resort to Plan B."

 **"May I feed on the captured children's emotions so I can return?"**

"You may not. I'm thankful for your services, but you have failed me." Mr. Elliot set down the coffee and raised his hand to the demon, "Your services will no longer be required, you are hereby retired."

 **"Understood."**

Mr. Elliot's hand started to glow an odd pale blue, and the shadowy demon disintegrated into nothingness. The crack on the floor closed itself with nothing to bring back. The teacher then calmly pulled out a folder and set it on the coffee table in front of him, opening it to reveal photographs of Dib, Gaz, and Lincoln.

"Let's see...which one would be the optimal choice..."


End file.
